Remember Me, Okay?
by firewindgurl
Summary: He always had that dream. How come it never went away! He wanted to know why! And then he met her…the girl that was sick, the girl who’d change his life forever.
1. Hospital of Reminiscences

Remember Me, Okay?

A/N: Hey! This is an Inuyasha fic that I really looked forward to do! Well, enjoy! This story is dedicated to my one and only cousin…who died of Leukemia…his name was Peter. Well, enjoy!

Summary: He always had that dream. How come it never went away! He wanted to know why! And then he met her…the girl that was sick, the girl who'd change his life forever.

CHAPTER 1:

Hospital of Reminiscences

A silver haired boy bent down. His eyes were fixed on something moving on the water. "Hey! Look!" he pointed at it.

A raven haired girl bent down too. "What is it?"

The boy got up and sighed. "It looks weird…like some kind of animal!"

The girl picked it up. "It's no animal! It's a rock. Because of the fast moving water, it looked like it was moving." The rock was purple and shiny. She handed it to the boy. "Here."

"Nani? What do you want _me _do to with it?"

"I don't know…have it. Use it for good luck!"

"Why do I need some stupid good luck?"

The girl sighed. "…I'm moving…"

"What!"

"Mommy and Daddy are having a child…they want a bigger house. And they…well, they need room for the baby, that's what _they _say."

The boy stared at the rock. "Don't go...please. Stay here…and we can run away!" (**A/N: Ah…the things little kids say…hahaha!**)

"Don't be crazy. I _have _to go…" the girl reached in the water. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The girl wiped her wrist on her jeans. The but was on her wrist and it was a pretty big gash. "It's just a cut on my wrist…it's no big deal."

The boy clenched the rock in his hand. "When are you leaving…?"

"Tonight…" she said slowly.

"NANI! WHY SO EARLY!" he didn't know what to do. "DON'T GO!" he hugged her, which made her widen her eyes.

Then, it blacked out. **_Wait! _**He heard his own voice cry out. **_Don't leave me…!_**

Then he woke up.

The boy, now eighteen years old, scratched his head. His name was Inuyasha, freshman in college, dating a senior girl. _Dating? _Was that the right word. Now that he thought of it, he was actually just good friends with her. His brother, Sesshomaru, was in the student council and so was that girl, Kagome. So that's how he knew her.

Inuyasha went into the kitchen. He grabbed a plastic cup and poured some hot coffee in it.

"You sure woke up early." Said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I had a dream…it woke me up."

"You mean about that girl?"

"Yeah…I mean…it was _nine _years ago. I even forgot her name but…I'm still haunted by it…"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Your _eighteen _for crying out loud and you still have _itty bitty nightmares!_"

Inuyasha glared. "Shaddup!" He crushed the cup in his hand and grabbed his backpack. "I'm going out!"

Sesshomaru read the newspaper. "See ya…little bastard…"

Inuyasha ignored him. _I wonder if Kagome's off…it's spring break for her now I think…_

"Inuyashaaaa!"

Inuyasha smiled. _Yup…! She's off!_

A black haired girl, Kagome, ran to Inuyasha's arm. "Hey! I have plans for today!"

Inuyasha groaned. "_Oh great…_"

Kagome smiled. "Come on! It'll be fun! We're going to visit Souta in the hospital!"

"What happened to him?"

"He was playing in his friend's house and the house…got on fire."

"WHOA!" Inuyasha yelled. "_F-fire?"_

"I know…Souta got burned on the arm and he broke his ankle while trying to get away." She pulled Inuyasha. "Let's go!"

"Okay…geez!"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X at hospital X:X:X:XX:X:X:X

Kagome pulled at Inuyasha's arm. "Hurry up!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Okay, okay!" he smiled at Kagome. Suddenly he bumped into someone. "Oh, gomen ne…"

It was a girl on a wheelchair, pushed by a nurse. "It's okay."

The girl had raven hair, cold brown eyes that stared straight at Inuyasha. Her arm hanged on the side, her face was pale. Her face was motionless…all it did was stare. She looked so…sick… so ill.

Inuyasha stared at her too. As the nurse walked on, the girl disappeared from his sight. Inuyasha's eyes followed her.

"Over here!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha came towards her. "What…?"

"'Member? Souta!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Oh yeah…so where's the little brat?"

Kagome opened a door. "Souta?"

"Sorry miss. There's no _Souta _in here." A nurse said. A small girl walked up to the door. She had a cloth wrapped around her right eye.

"What's wrong…?"

"Nothing…please, go back in bed. Doctor Miyaki will be seeing you soon…"

The girl went, but not before looking back at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome apologized. "Gomen ne! Do you know where…Souta Higurashi is?"

The nurse held a clipboard. "Um…Higurashi…Higurashi…oh! The one with the burns?"

"Hai!"

"Yeah…room 204. He's sharing the room with another so try not to bother that person."

"Okay!" Kagome said, dashing to room 204. "Let's go!"

Inuyasha nodded, and took one last look by. _Do I know that little girl?_

Souta sighed. His arm had begun to itch…and hurt more. His burns stung and he often had headaches. He looked to his left, a girl…actually a seventeen year old girl slept quietly. Souta walked up to her. "Hi…!"

She opened one eye. "Hi…Souta."

Souta smiled. When he first came here, she was here. She knew a lot about medications and was very kind. Thing is, she had a fatal disease…one that would kill her soon, well that's what the doctors say.

"What was your name again?" he had just came here about two days ago, the first he didn't really care about her name, the second he got tended by her and today was the third.

"My name…?" the girl paused. "Well, it's Kikyo. Remember that okay?"

Souta nodded. Suddenly, the door busted open. "Hey Souta!"

Souta ran towards the door. "KAGOME! INUYASHA!" he hugged the two as if they were his long-lost parents.

Souta looked at Kikyo. "Hey! This is-"

Kikyo shook her head. "Sh…" she said.

Souta knew what she meant. "Well, never mind. Anyways, Inuyasha! You came to see me!"

"Why wouldn't I you little squirt!" he playfully punched Souta. He looked at Kikyo. Her hair blocked her face. "Hey um…" he walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

"YES! Do not concern about me…" she said. Inuyasha got closer. Kikyo couldn't stand it. "Please! Get away from me!" she pushed him away.

"HEY!"

:X:X:XX:X:X:X:X:XX:X:X:X

"So you see? She's Kikyo…" Souta explained.

Kikyo was asleep. Inuyasha was still angry. "Still! She could've said sorry!"

"Hey Souta…so she has a disease?"

Souta nodded. "Yeah…she has Leukemia."

The room was silent. "But…she was a 45 chance of living…! That's good right?" Souta asked. "Let's see…45…percent…outta a hundred so…"

"Souta…?" Kagome said. "45 is…not really good…you see, it was to 50 or above…to determine if you're going to live."

Souta stared blankly. "Kagome…! D-don't kid me!"

"Hey kid, she's not." Inuyasha said.

Souta felt hot tears come up. "Kikyo…? Why! That's not fair! How'd she get it! That's-"

"Souta! I know! Let's go take a walk."

"Yeah Souta! It'll help come you down!" Inuyasha said. He led Souta out the door and sighed.

When the three were almost out of the door, Souta gasped. "Oh no! I forgot my jacket!" he reached for the door knob.

"No. I'll get it." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah! Souta, you come with me to the nurse to let you know you're going for a walk!"

"Um…o-okay…" he sighed.

Inuyasha opened the door. On the bed was Souta's jacket. Inuyasha brushed some dust off it. "There…"

"Mmm…" Kikyo stirred in her sleep.

"Eh?" Inuyasha noticed that the blanket on her had fallen. "Well…I guess I should put back on. At least that's the least I could do since…well because of her disease." He walked over to her bed and placed the blanket on her. Suddenly, his arm was grabbed by her hand. _She's moving in her sleep! _

"Mmmm…I'll…come…back…"

"Nani?"

"I'll come back…wait for me…"

Inuyasha widened his eyes. Kikyo looked so peaceful…and pretty. Her face looked so fragile…yet so beautiful. Her hand were cold but soft. "_Kikyo…_that's a nice name…I've heard it somewhere before…"

"Wait for me…**_Inuyasha…_**"

Inuyasha jumped. _DO I KNOW HER! _Kikyo tightened her grip on Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shoved her off the bed, pushing her to the floor. _Kikyo…! _"G-Gomenasai!"

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" She rubbed her head. Kikyo's sleeve slid. There was a cut on her wrist.

"What happened…there?" he pointed to her wrist.

"Nothing…it's something when I was small…_it's just a cut on my wrist…it's no big deal…"_

Inuyasha widened his eyes. _Where have I heard this before…?_ Inuyasha shook his head. He stumbled out of the room. "S-see ya Kikyo…I have to…to go…!" Inuyasha tripped on the ground. "Ouch…!"

Kikyo ran to his side. "Are you okay?" Her hair dangled down to his face.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. _So nice…her smell…is so nice…_ Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's arm. "Kikyo…"

"H-hai?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "F-forget it!" he got up and ran out the door.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo mumbled.

:X:X:X:XX:X:

"What took you so long?"

Inuyasha rubbed his head. "I got a headache…"

"Headache!" Kagome smirked. "_You…! Get a headache!_"

Inuyasha playfully punched Kagome. "Souta, sorry but I have to go home…"

"Ah…okay Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha faked smiled at him. "Well, see ya…"

"Souta…" Kagome whispered. "He seems weird…"

:X:X:X:X:X:X:XX:X:X

Inuyasha slammed open the door. Sesshomaru wasn't there. _Why did…I seem like…well…Kikyo…_ He went into his room and dropped in the bed. "So…tired…have…headache…" he grabbed a water bottle near his bed. He sipped a bit of the water and closed his eyes. _Why am I so dizzy! _Then he fell asleep.

**A silver haired boy bent down. His eyes were fixed on something moving on the water. "Hey! Look!" he pointed at it.**

**A raven haired girl bent down too. "What is it?"**

**The boy got up and sighed. "It looks weird…like some kind of animal!"**

**The girl picked it up. "It's no animal! It's a rock. Because of the fast moving water, it looked like it was moving." The rock was purple and shiny. She handed it to the boy. "Here."**

**"Nani? What do you want _me _do to with it?"**

**"I don't know…have it. Use it for good luck!"**

**"Why do I need some stupid good luck?"**

**The girl sighed. "…I'm moving…"**

**"What!"**

**"Mommy and Daddy are having a child…they want a bigger house. And they…well, they need room for the baby, that's what _they _say."**

**The boy stared at the rock. "Don't go...please. Stay here…and we can run away!" **

**"Don't be crazy. I _have _to go…" the girl reached in the water. "Ouch!" **

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing." The girl wiped her wrist on her jeans. The but was on her wrist and it was a pretty big gash. "It's just a cut on my wrist…it's no big deal."**

**The boy clenched the rock in his hand. "When are you leaving…?"**

**"Tonight…" she said slowly. **

**"NANI! WHY SO EARLY!" he didn't know what to do. "DON'T GO!" he hugged her, which made her widen her eyes.**

**Then, it blacked out. _Wait! _He heard his own voice cry out. _Don't leave me…!_**

**Then he woke up… **

A/N: Yeah! For all you people who thought I made a mistake…well, no. I didn't make I mistake. I meant to have Inuyasha have that dream again about his childhood. Well, see ya in the next chappie!


	2. Silver Dreams Yet Dark Days Ahead

CHAPTER 2:

SILVER DREAMS YET DARK DAYS AHEAD

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading this story. Well, I was wondering if anyone of my readers got all the _clues_ yet. Well, enjoy the story.

It was night when he woke up. The stars were bright and the echoes of dogs howling at night moved through the neighborhood. How long was it since he fell asleep and had that _dream _again. Why did it happen every night…! And…what about Kikyo?

Inuyasha staggered out the room. He peeked his head out to see where his little ol bastard brother was. There he was, watching some kind of t.v. comedy show. Inuyasha sighed. He got up and looked at the time. Eight o'clock it read. Inuyasha went back inside his room, and laid on his bed. "ERRRGH! Stupid baka dream!" he threw his pillow on the ground. Then he noticed that this was what girls do…throw stuff. So he decided to put his anger on something. He kicked his bed.

RINGRING! Inuyasha ran downstairs and picked up the phone. _Kagome…?_ "Hello?" he said with anxiety.

"Hi, this is the homing income taxes…"

Inuyasha sighed.

"Just kidding! It's Kagome!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Dummy! Don't do that!"

"What happened today? You left so quickly!"

Inuyasha looked away. "Nothing…" he mumbled to the phone.

"Inuyasha…please…tell me. I want to know…" she said begging.

Inuyasha sighed a big sigh. "I SAID IT'S NOTHING…" then Inuyasha heard something which sounded like crying.

"Oh Inuyasha…! You worry me when you're like this!"

"…Kagome…you know…" he wiped his eyes. "You're the only one that cares…" and he wasn't crying. Something was in his eyes. (LOL!)

Kagome leaned on the wall in her house. Then she mumbled something.

"What?"

"Inuyasha…I care a lot about you…you know that…so-well, you can always count on me when you need someone…"

"Thanks…" Inuyasha said. _Kagome…_ "I needed that…"

next day-

The morning was bright and shiny. Inuyasha woke up and stretched. "Ah…Kagome and me are going to the hospital again to see Souta…" he said to himself.

Then he sighed. "That means I'll have to see Kikyo again…"

"INUYASHAAA!"

Inuyasha peered his head outside. "K-Kagome-chan!"

"Yeah…! I came extra early today to check on you!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. "Thanks…wait 'till I get dressed, I'll be right down!"

:X:X:XX:X:X:X

Inuyasha opened the door to outside. "Hey…" he wore a red shirt with blue jean shorts.

Kagome smiled. She grabbed his hand and led him to the car. "LET'S GO ALREADY!"

The two got to the hospital. "Room 204…right Inuyasha?"

"Y…yeah…room 204."

Kagome opened the door. "Hey S-"

Kikyo looked at Kagome. She was clueless. "Inuyasha…? Kagome…? Here to visit Souta again?"

"Um…yeah…" Kagome said, looking around the room. "So where's Souta?"

Kikyo smiled at her. "Don't worry. He's gone off in the hospital garden for a walk. The nurse took him."

"I'm going to go too. Wanna come Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on Kikyo. "No…it's okay…I'm staying here…if it's okay with you…Kikyo."

Kikyo looked away but nodded. "Okay…"

Kagome paused a moment. _What's going on…? _"Well…um-okay then I guess I'll go alone then…well, see ya! Have fun!" Kagome went off. _**Have fun! **How stupid! I was…actually I **am **jealous…_

Inuyasha sat down on Souta's bed. "Kikyo…gomenasai about yesterday…"

"It's okay…"

The room was silent. "You know…" Kikyo began.

"Yeah…?"

"I used to never be…well cursed with this disease. The doctors say that I got this genetically…but when I was small I never used to be like this. My leukemia forbids me to do certain things. But, _nine _years ago, I was able to walk and run."

"You can't run or walk in your condition now?"

"I can walk but it takes me a long time to get from one place to another. I've never tried to run because it's too painful."

"Kikyo…? How was your childhood?"

"My…childhood…?" Kikyo asked herself. She smiled. She sighed and laid on the bed. Looking up on the ceiling, Kikyo closed her eyes.

**Flashback **

Kikyo ran across a grassy plain. She was running and coughing at the same time. "Mommy! Mommy! Look at these flowers!"

A lady with brown eyes and black hair holding a child came. "How pretty! Can you pick some for me!"

"Hai!" Kikyo picked a flower. There was a thorn on the flower. "Ouch! I hurt myself." A drop of blood dropped on her dress.

"Kikyo! Are you alright."

"Yes! _Cough, cough. _I'm…al…right…" Kikyo felt her head. "I feel dizzy mommy…" Kikyo burned up. "But don't worry…mommy…" Kikyo fainted on the ground.

"KIKYO! KIKYO!" her mom ran to the house, carrying the baby and Kikyo. "HONEY! HELP!"

**end flashback **

"My childhood was…_okay. _We'll leave it as that."

Inuyasha faked smiled. _Heh…well, she doesn't want to talk about it right now…_

"I was very naïve when I was small you know? I also had weird dreams…I mean goals. I wanted to be the first person to fly…and the first person to…well forget it…" she shook her head.

"No. That's not weird. I was like that when I was small too!" he chuckled.

"But, all I can do now is dream. My dreams may be silver but…only dark days are ahead of me. And when I run into them…"

"Stop it! Don't think negative about things Kikyo! You gotta…you gotta be strong…and think positive!"

Kikyo sighed. "Perhaps…but I'm in so much pain."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "Um…Kikyo. H-how about tonight…I take you out! I mean, we can sneak out, just the two of us. We can go somewhere nice…you know. So you could get something outta life before you…well…go."

Kikyo smiled. "Okay…" she joked. But she didn't know that he was serious. And that very night, guess who came?

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" Kikyo asked. Souta was asleep on the bed. Kikyo looked at the clock. "It's eight o'clock!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Heh! Let's go!" he dragged Kikyo out of bed and smiled. He never felt so free before. Inuyasha placed Kikyo on his back. "I got a rope. We'll climb down." Inuyasha began climbing down.

Kikyo, hanging of for dear life, screamed silently. "N-No! We should not do this!"

Inuyasha only smiled. "Let's go!" He jumped down as he got near to the ground.

"Aah…!" she yelled to herself.

Inuyasha put her in the car. "Wanna go now?"

Kikyo took a moment to catch her breath. "Um…well…okay since we're this far out already."

Inuyasha drove off to the distance. He felt so excited with her by his side…he felt…different.

A/N: I was too tired to tell you what they did on that little 'sneak out'. All I want to say is that they came back an like twelve o'clock in the morning and all. Well, **(stretches)**, see ya later!


	3. A Broken Heart With Tears

CHAPTER 3:

A BROKEN HEART WITH TEARS

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not describing Inuyasha and Kikyo's little _sneak out adventure_! Well, hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for being such a bad writer on not including the adventure again, well, enjoy!

Kikyo woke up. Her eyes were tired and dizzy. Last night…well morning actually, the two got back at twelve o'clock.

Kikyo rubbed her eyes. _Morning already…?_ She got up, looking around the room. Souta was sleeping on his bed. The sun bounced on Kikyo's bed. It was really nice today. _What happened last night? I forgot…_ Shaking her head, Kikyo walked to the window and stuck her head outside. _Where's Inuyasha?_

Kikyo went back to bed. Then her wrist began to hurt. "Nngh!" she clenched it.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha…!"

Inuyasha held a bundle of flowers in his hand. "Hey! I brought you some flowers!"

Kikyo smiled at him. "Arigato…!" she said. Inuyasha handed her the flowers and she smelled them. "They smell so nice!"

"Yup! Best quality too! Cost me a lot though…"

Kikyo shook her head. "No! You shouldn't have got them for me then! Wasting your money on me…I just can't allow you to do that!"

"No! It's okay." Inuyasha said. "Um…I wanted to do it…just for you!"

Kikyo blushed but kept quiet. "Where's…Kagome…?"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his track. "_Oh! Kagome!"_ he said coldly. He remembered what happened this morning:

**Inuyasha woke up. He got out of bed and looked out the window. Suddenly, a shoe came flying towards his face. Inuyasha was shocked so he didn't budge. BAM! **

**"OUCH!" he yelled.**

**Kagome, laughing evilly on the ground outside, smirked. "Inuyasha! That's what you get!"**

**"For what!" he yelled.**

**"Yesterday, when I came home, I called you over and over! Then when I asked Sesshomaru where you were, he said 'Oh! Inuyasha? He snuck out with some girl!' Do you know how angry…and worried I was!" Kagome yelled. _And jealous…_she thought. Kagome steamed up. "YOU KNOW WHAT! I HATE YOU!" **

**Inuyasha was speechless, mostly at the fact that the shoe that hit his face made him unable to concentrate. Then it hit him. Kagome said that she hated him. "KAGOME! YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!"**

**Kagome's eyes swelled up with tears. "DAMNIT INUYASHA! YOU'RE SO ARROGANT! YOU DON'T EVEN-" Kagome stopped her self. _You don't even realize my feelings! _Kagome stomped on her bike and rode home. "I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN IDIOT!"**

**Inuyasha was shocked. Then he did the most stupidest thing that you should never say to a weeping girl, especially if you don't know all the facts. "I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU TO, YOU DAMN B-" Inuyasha fell backwards. His brother, Sesshomaru pulled his hair. **

**"Will you quiet down?"**

**Inuyasha was still angry. **

Kikyo coughed.

"Nani? Daijoubu Kikyo?"

Kikyo nodded. "Hai…don't worry about me…" she covered her mouth. "Arigato…for last night…I needed it."

Inuyasha smiled. "Don't worry about it!"

Kikyo sighed. "I'm in such pain…Inuyasha. What do you think I should…do?"

Inuyasha thought. Five minutes past and Kikyo was still waiting for an answer. Her hearted beat fast, anxious on what he was gonna say.

"I think…well…Kikyo. Don't take it personally. I think that you should just die."

Kikyo widened her eyes. "Die…?"

"Yeah. If you're in _that _much pain, you should die and get it over with."

Kikyo weakly smiled. "Yes…p-perhaps…"

Inuyasha got up. "I have to go. I'll come back later today! Well, see ya!" he went outside.

Something went over Kikyo. Kikyo sat on the bed. _What's wrong with me…? _Something went in her eyes. _What Inuyasha said wasn't cruel…I've heard those words many times. 'Just die…!' _Kikyo remembered hearing those words from her family members. After her parents, and her sister's death, no one wanted to take her in. They told her that she was too much trouble and that she should just die so that she wouldn't be a burden. _But why…? _Kikyo began to cry. _Why is it that when **he **says these words…_ More tears fell on her cheek. Kikyo couldn't hold them back. _I hurt badly inside…like someone has burned my heart! _Kikyo clutched her heart. _I should be able to handle this but…! When Inuyasha told me to die…I- _Over flowing tears fell on Kikyo's lap. _I felt horrible! Why is 'he' so different! _Kikyo fell on the bed, tears flowing throughout her eyes everywhere. Then she saw the flowers Inuyasha gave her. **_Inuyasha…! _**

:X:X:X:X:XX:X:X:X:X:X

Inuyasha arrived at his home. He didn't realize that he hurt Kikyo so much.

"You're home…" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah. I-I think I have to apologize to Kagome…" he said bitterly.

"Didn't you just go visit that girl…Kikyo?"

"Yeah. But…I left to apologize to Kagome."

"Do you love her?"  
Inuyasha paused at that question.

"How about Kikyo…?"

Inuyasha gulped. _Huh…? _"W-What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Little brother…you know nothing!"

"Whatta ya mean!

"When you deal with girls, you have to make them feel number one!"

Inuyasha twitched one eyes. "Feel…number…one…?" He remembered an hour ago when he was in the hospital.****

**_"I think…don't take it personally. That you should die."_**

_**Kikyo widened her eyes. "Die…?"**_

_**"Yeah. If you're in that much pain, you should die and get it over with."**_

_**Kikyo weakly smiled. "Yes…p-perhaps…" **_

_**Inuyasha got up. "I have to go. I'll come back later today! Well, see ya!" he went outside.**_

****"So I guess saying that Kikyo should die…wasn't making her feel…number one?"

"YOU BASTARD! STUPID IDIOT! YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO GIRLS AND JUST LEAVE! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! GO APOLOGIZE! RIGHT NOW!"

Inuyasha's heart beated fast. _Kikyo! Did I upset you…? _"Oh shit!" he yelled. He ran outside. _I have to apologize to **two **girls now! Oh shit, oh damn shit! _

"Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha paused. "Ka…go…me…"

She looked up and hugged him. "_Oh! I'm so sorry!_"

Inuyasha was shocked but it felt nice. _Kagome…_ "I'm sorry too…"

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Kikyo woke up. It was night. (sorry for jumping from morning to night…heh heh…) Kikyo's tears made her go to sleep. "Mmm…" she scratched her head. Souta was gone. Then she saw a note. It read: **Kikyo, I'm moving rooms. Doctor says you need your space…and privacy. Visit me in the children's rooms! –Souta **

Kikyo sighed. _Inuyasha…_

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Ki…kyo…"

"Inuyasha…!"

"I'm….sorry…." he ran to her side. Inuyasha rested his head on the bed. "Sorry…"

"For what?"

"For telling you to die. I was wrong! I mean, you should never give up like that! If you die…" Inuyasha looked at her. "You'd hurt me bad. I could never recover, you know!" he held her hand.

Kikyo's eyes welled up in tears.

"Never give up!" he told her. Then he stuck his pinky to her. He grabbed her pinky. "Promise me!"

Kikyo wiped her eyes. "I…I promise…!" they crossed pinkies. Then Kikyo hugged him. "INUYASHA!" Kikyo cried. _Never in my life…has anyone told me sorry for what they said…and told me never to give up! Inuyasha…was the first one. Not even my family ever said that to me! _

Inuyasha felt hot tears on him. _Kikyo…I never knew you were this warm…_ He seemed enchanted by her warmth. _It feels so right…to hug her…to l- _Inuyasha widened his eyes. _Kagome…! _"Kikyo…I have to go. Kagome's waiting outside."

"Kagome…?"

"Yeah! It's official!" he smiled at her. "We're a couple!"

Kikyo fake smiled. _Inuyasha…_

"I'm gonna go! And remember! Keep fighting!" he walked out.

Kikyo was silent. _A couple…_

:X:X:X:X:X:

Kagome waited outside. "So…how was it?"

"Went pretty good!" he said proudly. "I'll take you home."

Kagome smiled. "Okay…!"

When they got in the car, Kagome leaned near him. She brought her lips close to his. Inuyasha fell. "Ah! L-Let's go shall we!" he struggled to put the key in the car.

Kagome sighed but laughed. "Okay…!"

Inuyasha came back and fell in his bed. Then, as he was about to sleep, an image came to his head. Their was Kikyo, sleeping on the bed with a tear in her eye. Then, his conscience talked to him. **Stupid idiot! You forgot to make 'one' certain person feel number one, Kikyo! You made her feel number two! I can't believe you! Leaving her so quickly and then saying you and Kagome are a couple! Idiot! Can't you realize anything! You made her cry! **Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. "Kikyo…" His conscience talked again. **You are not a ladies guy…_sigh…_**

A/N: Okay, I know the conscience part was stupid. Well, I wanted Inuyasha to realize his mistake and add humor to it. Well, sigh, see ya in the next chappie!


	4. A Night in the Park

CHAPTER 4:

A NIGHT IN THE PARK

"INUYASHAAA-KUN!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Where are we?"

Kagome looked around. "Well, I thought we were in the park, but why're there SO MANY PEOPLE?"

Kagome dragged Inuyasha through the crowd. There read a sign: HIKARI FESTIVAL TONIGHT! BRING A GIRL/ BOY WITH YOU THAT YOU WANT TO ENJOY THE NIGHT WITH AND YOUR WISHES WILL COME TRUE!

Kagome sighed. "_Oh! _That's what it's all about! The 'Hikari Festival' is tonight!"

She turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about!" she smacked him on the head.

"GEEZ KAGOME! WHY SO ROUGH!"

"I thought you were thinking about- forget it…" Kagome said. Kagome put her hands in her pockets. "Inuyasha…?"

"Yeah…?"

"I-uh…" Kagome thought. _I wanna go to the festival with you…but I'm too scared to ask…_ "Do you wanna…g-go…GET ICE CREAM! Yeah! Ice cream! Heh heh…"

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Uh…why not. I'll pay." He offered.

"No! I mean…well…you see. I guess…I'm not craving for ice cream no more…Inuyasha…I-" Kagome blushed. _We're a couple! Why shouldn't we go together…right? _

"Oh wait! The festival is today right? Cool!" Inuyasha told himself. "Maybe…"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Kagome asked.

"Aah…yeah. I guess." Inuyasha blushed. "Sorry! I dunno why I'm so nervous around you!"

Kagome sighed. _What's going on…! We're getting no where! _

BEEP BEEP! Inuyasha looked at his watch. "Oh shit. It's three o'clock! I gotta go visit Kikyo."

"Why…." Kagome murmured.

"Nani…?"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS VISIT THAT DAMN…" Tears fell down her cheeks. Anger filled her body.

Inuyasha was speechless. "Ka..gome…?" _What the-_

"Gomen ne Inuyasha!" Kagome wiped her eyes. "I-I'm going home!"

Inuyasha tried to grab her but she ran away already. _What's up with girl attitudes!_ _Geez! Kagome…why do you always do that to me?_ Inuyasha sighed. _But I have to go visit Kikyo…I **have **to…_

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Inuyasha knocked on the door. "Kikyo…?"

"Hai…?"

Inuyasha opened the door. "Yo…so, what've you been up to?"

Kikyo couldn't look at Inuyasha. "Nothing…" her hair blocked her face.

"Kikyo! Not you too! Kagome's been acting weird…_you've _been acting weird! When will it stop!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo kept quiet. Those words: **It's official! We're a couple now! **Ringed in her ears. _Official…couple…_ Kikyo shook her head. _Why am I jealous! Inuyasha's done more then enough things for me! I shouldn't be jealous! _Kikyo faked smiled. "Gomen ne Inuyasha…I was thinking about something…"

Inuyasha went to her side. "You're faking! I know it! Kikyo, I know _you _more then you know yourself!" he joked.

"Heh heh…" Kikyo laughed without motion.

"Kikyo…todays the Hikari Festival…where two lovers make a wish that will come true!"

"Oh…I see…" Kikyo laid on the bed and turned the other way. She couldn't bare to see Inuyasha's face. Jealousy would overtake her.

"Kikyo…what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"No-nothing! Leave me alone!" Kikyo yelled out. She put her face in the pillow to hide her tears.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. "Tell me!" he grabbed her shoulder and brought her up. "Tell me what's wrong!"

Inuyasha could see tears running down Kikyo's cheeks. "Inu…yasha…kun…" she said. "I-I" she couldn't make herself say it. She couldn't say she was jealous of Kagome…she just couldn't. It would be unfair…just plain unfair to say that to Inuyasha who loved Kagome so much.

Then it all happened so fast. Time seemed to have stopped at that very moment when he did it. Kikyo widened her eyes. Inuyasha was surprised himself. Inuyasha's arms were around Kikyo. His breath was on her neck and that made Kikyo shiver a bit. Then he lowered his head and his lips pressed against hers. It was a weird feeling. But Kikyo didn't hate it…she wished it would last. Something inside her…was weird.

Inuyasha gently pushed away. "Kikyo…! G-Gomenasai! I didn't-"

Kikyo touched her lips. Her cheeks were bright red from the kiss. He was so warm…so soft. She loved his touch…

Inuyasha got up. "Kikyo…I didn't know why I did it! Kikyo- I should go-you probably don't want me here! Uh-"

Kikyo grabbed his sleeve. She wrapped her arms around him. Closing her eyes, she pressed her head against his back. "Inuyasha…! Stay!"

Inuyasha widened his eyes. "Ki…kyo…?" he turned his head. That's when he realized something. A new feeling inside him…wanted Kikyo…to…to love him. He wanted Kikyo to understand him and him to understand her…he wanted to hold her. He wanted to…_love her._

"Inuyasha…I…"

"Kikyo…I-"

"Can you take…me to the festival…just us?" Kikyo said silently, just enough for Inuyasha to hear.

Inuyasha smiled. "Of course…_just you and me…_" he said softly. "You and me…"

Kikyo smiled. But this time, for the first time in her life, she knew that this was real…not a lie. This smile came naturally. She was so happy…for the first time in a long time.

Inuyasha embraced Kikyo once more. He felt this was right. Oh yeah was this right. "Kikyo…" he mumbled.

"Inuyasha…"

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Kikyo wore a red kimono and had sakura flowers on it. She blushed as Inuyasha looked at her.

"You're beautiful…"

Kikyo turned. "No! I-I-I'm not!"

Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "'Course you are…Kikyo. You're the most beautiful girl ever."

Kikyo blushed. "Aah…!"

Inuyasha chuckled. He grabbed her hand. "Let's go shall we?"

Kikyo nodded. "Hai!"

The two walked to a pond with fish in them. "It's beautiful!" Inuyasha said.

"Yup…I've never seen something so beautiful in my life…"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "This is the pond…where you make your wish."

Kikyo looked at him. "And how do you do that?"

Inuyasha took out some paper. "You write it on this piece of paper. And let it free in the water. Whichever wishes are good enough to pass and are not greedy, they will make it past the pond and land on the ground. Those wishes will come true."

Kikyo smiled. "I understand…"

Inuyasha handed her some paper. "Here."

The two wrote down something. "Are you done?" he asked.

Kikyo closed her eyes. "Yes…I'm done."

"On three we throw it. One…two…three…" the two threw it in the water. "Heh!" Inuyasha laughed. "I hope _my _wish comes true…"

"Me too…" Kikyo said.

"Kouga! You're a jerk!"

"What! How about you Kagome?"

Inuyasha widened his eyes. _Kagome! With Kouga?_

Kagome saw Kikyo. Then she saw Inuyasha as her eyes scrolled farther. "Inuyasha…" she said bitterly. _He betrayed me…_

Inuyasha didn't look at Kagome. He didn't know what to do if he did. "Kagome…" he murmured.

"Daijoubu Inuyasha? Your face is pale."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo.

Kikyo had a worried look on her face.

"Kikyo…no. Don't worry about me." he wrapped her arms around her. "You must be cold." He closed his eyes. _Kagome…_

Kikyo closed her eyes and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha…you're the happiest thing that ever happened to me…"

Kagome shrugged. _Inuyasha…_ She grabbed Kouga's hand and tightened it. _How did this happen…?I guess we were never meant for each other…_ Kagome closed her eyes. She could feel tears coming up. "Goodbye…" she whispered to Inuyasha as she and Kouga passed the couple.

Inuyasha widened his eyes and raised his head to see Kagome.

"Mmph…it's cold…" Kikyo said.

Inuyasha turned his eyes to Kikyo. _I have you now…right Kikyo? Kagome…I'm sorry…_ Inuyasha took a breath and smiled. Then he tightened his arms around Kikyo. "Kikyo…let's go home…"

"_Home…_I hope my wish comes true." Kikyo said.

"Yup. Me too Kikyo…me toioLet's go…"

The two went off. The moon bounced on the pond. Wishes and betrayal was made that night. But, love was formed too…

That morning, only two wishes made it. Signed on them was Inuyasha and Kikyo. The papers said: I wish for Kikyo to be happy and I wish for Inuyasha to be happy…

A/N; Well, there. Corny ending to this chapter. Well, see ya in the next chappie. _Yawn_ I wrote this around twelve o'clock to one o'clock a.m. So…tired…bye bye…


	5. The Angry Sesshomaru

CHAPTER 5:

THE ANGRY SESSHOMARU

A/N: Hi! Well, sorry if the last chappie was bad, I was tired! I'll try to make this better! Oh and xxlilvietgirlxx, um, yeah. I guess inu luvs kag and kik. You know, like da anime too! Heh heh.

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He saw his alarm clock that it was nine o'clock A.M. Inuyasha sat up. _Kagome…it's over then…_ He took a breath and walked to his closet. _But…it's for the best…I know it…_ He put a white shirt and dickies on. Then he walked out.

"Yes…then. Please tell him Sesshomaru…"

Inuyasha looked down the stairs. "Kagome's voice?" he rushed down. _Why am I so excited to see her…?_

"Okay…" Sesshomaru said. Yeah, it was Kagome. Then she left.

"Ka-!"

"You!" Sesshomaru pointed to him. "You're a player!"

"What?"

"Didn't you tell me you were going out with Kagome just a week ago and now, Kikyo?"

"Sesshomaru…!"

"Dammit! Inuyasha! For a guy, you can't just do that! You pick Kagome, you stay with Kagome! Got it?"

"But-"

"No buts! This Kikyo girl is trying to steal you from Kagome you know that?"

"Dammit Sesshomaru-"

"Or, unless you love her. Eh? Well, Inuyasha…! Answer me!"

Inuyasha was quiet. _Why was Sesshomaru so angry?_

"I haven't met this Kikyo, but-" Sesshomaru paused. "She doesn't sound like good news!"

Inuyasha slammed the front door open. "Forget you, you damn ass bastard!" _Why is he so worked up with me staying with Kagome! GEEZ! He doesn't even know Kikyo! He doesn't-_ Inuyasha paused. _Or maybe it's like those manga books! The brother, or friend wants you to stay with a girl for some odd reason! And then you learn its because you took her away from him so he wants to see that girl happy but you just dumped her like- I mean. Does Sesshomaru like…**KAGOME?**_ Inuyasha shook his head. "IT'S TOO MUCH TO BEAR!" And then he went to the hospital to tell Kikyo.

:X:X:X:X

Kikyo sat on the bed. "You sure doctor?"

"Gomen ne Kikyo. But, yes. I'm sure." He patted the teen on the head. "Sorry…" then he left the room.

Kikyo wiped her eyes. "How will I tell Inuyasha…he won't…" tears fell down her cheeks.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Who is it?"

"Me, Inuyasha."

Kikyo straightened her voice. She put a pillow over her face and head to cover her tears. "C-Come in!"

Inuyasha opened the door. "Hey Kikyo!" he looked at the girl. "Daijoubu? What are you doing?"

Kikyo kept quiet.

"Kikyo?" he reached to take the pillow away.

"NO! YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT YOU SEE!"

"Kikyo…?"

"GO AWAY!" she yelled but it was too late. Inuyasha pulled the pillow.

He sighed. "Kikyo…why didn't you tell me…"

There sat Kikyo on the bed, **BALD!** "You see, it's because of the therapy. I lost my hair…I look…ugly!" she covered her head. Tears fell down. "Doctor says that it's a 1 out of 5 chances that I'll grow my hair back."

"Kikyo…I don't care how you look." He said after hours of laughter in his head. But he finally calmed himself. "It's your inside I care about. You can be the ugliest girl in the world and I'll still…" he paused. "I'll still _love _you…"

Kikyo looked up. Inuyasha leaned near her. Kikyo faintly smiled and wiped her tears. "Arigato Inuyasha…I needed that." She pressed his lips against hers. Inuyasha put her arms around her. Then he broke the kiss.

"Hey. Kikyo, I wanted to talk to you about something. Today, my brother was acting weird…"

"You have a brother! Oh! How cool!"

"Do you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo paused. She didn't answer. That was a clue that she wanted to change the subject.

"Well, anyways. My brother, Sesshomaru, was so damn angry for some reason. Kagome came by today and he scolded me to stay with Kagome after she left. That's odd of him."

"How does he look?"

"Hm…well, long silver hair. Golden eyes…girls say he looks cute but to me he's butt ugly!" **(A/N: actually, sesshomaru looks totally COOL!)**

Kikyo laughed. "Sounds like Sephiroth from the Final Fantasy series and an appearance from Kingdom Hearts to me!" she chuckled. "He must look cool!" **(A/N: I don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts…too bad huh?)**

Inuyasha made a small pout face. "Your not his girl remember…" he blushed. "You're mine…" _How can I be saying this to Kikyo…but think about Kagome too! I **have **to stop thinking about KAGOME!_

Suddenly, Inuyasha was embraced tightly by Kikyo. "I love you…Inuyasha…." She murmured.

Inuyasha rested his head on Kikyo's head. "Me too…" _Her scent…so nice…so soothing…_

:X:X:X:X

Sesshomaru was in a dark room, his room, holding a picture. It had three kids on them. Sesshomaru stared at one girl in the picture. "Why…why did this have to happen…" he gulped. "Why don't you care anymore…" Sesshomaru stared at the girl in the picture again. **"_Kikyo…"_**

A/N: Hi! This was a major short chapter but I think I accomplished a lot! Like what sesshomaru said…that's not a lot huh? Well, please enjoy the rest of the story! See ya! Srry it was so short! I wanna leave u all ppls anxious! It wasn't that suspenseful huh?


	6. Sin of the Man of Death

CHAPTER 6:

SIN OF THE MAN OF DEATH

A/N: wassup! Okay, um, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter cause it might be CORNY! I always think my chappies are corny but this may be the corniest of all…_sigh…_ well, I just put everything in. Well, I'll stop yabbering now and let you read. Oh yeah, the man of death is sesshomaru.

**PREVIOUSLY FROM LAST CHAPTER**

_Sesshomaru was in a dark room, his room, holding a picture. It had three kids on them. Sesshomaru stared at one girl in the picture. "Why…why did this have to happen…" he gulped. "Why don't you care anymore…" Sesshomaru stared at the girl in the picture again. **"Kikyo…"**_

**PRESENT**

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said. "Are you okay now?"

Kikyo nodded. She wiped her tears on his shirt. "H-Hai…"

Inuyasha smiled. "That's better." He looked at Kikyo. His hour of laughter was gone. He no longer had the crave to laugh. He just wanted Kikyo to be happy.

Kikyo sniffed. "I'm sorry for troubling you so much…"

"You're not Kikyo." Inuyasha told her. He saw Kikyo's tired face. "Now, you get some sleep. I'll come by later in the day." He put her in bed like a mother. **(A/N: LOL! Inuyasha…a MOTHER! LOL!)**

Kikyo rested her head on the pillow. "Promise me…Inuyasha…"

"Sure thing! I'm gonna give you something Kikyo when I come back." He said. He nudged her cheek with his nose. "Sleep well…"

Kikyo closed her eyes. "Bye…Inu…yasha…" Kikyo easily fell asleep.

:X:X:X:X

Inuyasha opened the front door. "SESSHOMARUUUU!" Inuyasha looked around. "Seeshomaru?"

"Damn it…" a low voice said.

Inuyasha followed the voice to the kitchen. "Sesshomaru…?"

It was Sesshomaru. He held a knife and he accidentally cut his hand.

"Nani…? What's going on…?"

Sesshomaru tucked something inside his pocket. It looked like a map. "Nothing…just cooking…" he dropped the knife in the sink and rinsed his hand of the blood.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong. You're acting so stupid, bastard."

Sesshomaru didn't look at Inuyasha or care to fight back. Something was wrong. _Very _wrong.

"Hey! Why are you cooking anyway? We can just go out and get something…you know."

"I'm not cooking for you…"

"What?"

"Shut up and go…"

Inuyasha smirked. "Jeez…baka…" he stomped to his room, putting his hands in his pockets. Then he looked at his desk. "Man…where's my jewel…?" he searched around the desk. He searched everywhere. "Where is IT!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Man…where did I last put it…" Then he got an idea. "I know! I remember I put it with the directions of the hospital! And I _know _where I put that!" he went to his closet and got on four legs. "Where is it…" he saw a box. "THERE!"

Inuyasha widened his eyes. _Hey…why is the box open…? I never opened it…and all the stuff in there is scattered…!_ He dropped the box. _Hey! What happened to my directions! Shit…I don't need it anyways. _He looked through the box. "DAMN! IT'S NOT HERE!"

Then he saw something shiny under his bed. Inuyasha reached and grabbed something like a rock. He ran his hand over the smooth rock that had no jagged ends to it from the smoothing he did to it when he was small. When Inuyasha was small, he smoothened it out by scratching it on the ground. (weird eh…?) "Kikyo…I'm gonna give you this…" he smiled. He put it in his pocket.

Suddenly Inuyasha heard the front door shut. He went to check. _Sesshomaru's gone…_ Then he went to the kitchen and saw a note that read: **Had leftovers…you can have them. Don't wanna waste them so might as well let 'you' have it…**

Inuyasha smirked. "Hah…I knew it…" then he got ready to see Kikyo again.

:X:X:X:X:X

Sesshomaru sat in his car. "Man…I cooked this for me…but now I'm not hungry." He threw in his backseat and sighed. "I think it's time for me…to see you again…" He drove off.

Sesshomaru stopped at a _hospital._ "Kikyo…Inuyasha's directions say that the hospital is here…" he sighed again as he felt a weird feeling in his stomach. It was something he usually didn't have…it was fear.

He walked in the hospital. Everyone stared at him because of his…well _handsomeness _and his cold eyes. As he approached a nurse, he could feel tension coming on. "P-Please…tell me where…K-K-Kikyo i-i-is…"

"K-kikyo? Um…r-room 204…" the nurse hesitated. "Please…don't hurt her…"

Sesshomaru felt sweat coming down. _What! She thought I was gonna hurt her…!_

Sesshomaru stopped at the door that read: Room 204. He knocked gently.

"Hello?"

Sesshomaru gulped.

"Inuyasha…? Is it you?"

Sesshomaru took a breath. "No…it's not Inuyasha…"

"Oh…gomen ne. You must be an assistant doctor…I'll open the door immediately.

Sesshomaru sighed. _She thinks I'm a doctor. I wonder how she looks now. Inuyasha says that she had Leukemia and-and she…she lost her hair.. Man! No hair…I can try to imagine her now. She used to have long hair but because of chemo therapy…she…Inuyasha says she looks like Kagome. I'm so-_

Kikyo opened the door.

Sesshomaru looked up. Their eyes met. _Scared…_ "Konnichiwa…"

Kikyo widened her eyes. Kikyo had a wig on. **(A/N: heh heh…stupid. I noe…)**

**"_Kikyo…_"**

Kikyo's heart beat fast. "You are…you are…the boy in the hospital…" (for more info, read the story sesshy's telling later in the chapter)

"Kikyo…you might not remember me but I'm…" he gulped again. "**Sesshomaru…**"

A sudden pain came to Kikyo. "Unngh…" she wobbled and fell in Sesshomaru's arms. "Head…ache…unngh…"

"Kikyo…!" Sesshomaru yelled. He felt tears coming on. _Kikyo…! _Tears fell on her hair from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru put his arms around her. "Kikyo…! Kikyo…! KIKYO…!"

:X:X:X:X:X

Kikyo was on the bed. A wet towel was on her head. She was asleep.

"Kikyo…I'm sorry. Maybe I made you have this. You're probably not awake right now…or can hear me…but I _have _to tell you this, even if you're not awake. I was the cause of all this mishief…I'm sorry. But-let me tell you a story. A long ago story of long ago..."

Kikyo stirred in her sleep.

Sesshomaru sighed. He went along with his story

"A long time ago, nine years actually, there were three kids! They were the best of friends. One child was named…**Inuyasha. **Another **Sesshomaru, me…**and a girl…**Kikyo…you…** We were close and so were our families. But one day, me and Inuyasha's parents died. We were still close but…_I _drifted away. I isolated myself from you guys, holding all my pain in. Your parents took us in but I that was when I became cold. I despised my younger brother a little. While I was in pain, he was so happy! I knew it was my fault…I could be happy too but…I didn't want to. But, _you _were there, trying to make me better. I had a crush on you but you and Inuyasha were so close. I knew that I should just forget it. But then Inuyasha told me that you were leaving. I was angry at two things, one, you were moving, and secondly, you told _him…_not _me…_ The next night when you were leaving, I snuck out and tagged along with you, my brother at a neighbor's house. But, when you guys stopped for a break, I also got out. I decided that it wasn't worth it so I got out and was about to cross the street and head back, not knowing you and your family was about to move. Seeing me, your father tried to stop the car from hitting me but if failed. I crouched down, your parents screamed and closed their eyes. I heard a baby crying, your voice screaming too. (in chapter 2 when kikyo was remembering her childhood, that was before they met sesshy and inu…) the next thing I knew was I was in the hospital with stitches everywhere. I asked the nurse what room you were and she led me to you. I asked you if you knew who I was. You said…" Sesshomaru wiped his eyes. "You said that you didn't know who I was…you said that you only knew your mom, dad, and sister. I forced a smile but I was hurt. Then you said, 'Where's my parents…and newborn sister…?' I looked around and overheard a doctor say 'We mustn't tell her…we must say her parents and sister are dead. Most of them are dead already. And that was all I knew. Kikyo…I-_I _was the cause of this. _All _of this…all of your misery…Kikyo! I know you'll never remember me…but I always wished that you would remember me too while you remember Inuyasha!"

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Kikyooo! It's me! Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru widened his eyes. _I didn't know he was returning!_

Inuyasha opened the door. "Hey Ki-" he paused. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru…!"

Sesshomaru smirked. He walked out the room, keeping silence in the room.

"You never answered me!"

"Inuyasha…take care of her…tell her…never mind." Sesshomaru got out a paper and scribbled something on it. "Give her this and don't even dare read it or I'll kill you." Sesshomaru walked away.

"What…what just happened…" he put the note in his pockets and walked towards Kikyo. "What happened…?" Inuyasha shook Kikyo a bit. He looked at Kikyo's head. _Heh…a wig…_

"Mmm…? Inuyasha…?"

"Kikyo…! What happened?"

"That man…he's…Sesshomaru right?"

"Yeah…Sesshomaru…he's my brother."

"Sesshomaru…I remember him somewhere…" Suddenly a flashback came to her head:_ I always wished that you would remember me too while you remember Inuyasha!_

"Hm…I wonder why came here…"

"Funny. When I was sleeping, I had a dream that he was crying…and telling me a story. But I couldn't hear well…"

"Hah! Some dream! Sesshomaru doesn't cry…trust me!"

"Yes…it was an odd dream…" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said. "Feeling better?"

"Yes…much better!"

"Here! I brought you my lucky charm." Inuyasha smiled. He showed her the jewel.

"It's beautiful!"

"It's a rock that…a girl…gave to me when I was small. I cherished it so much. I named it the shikon no tama…weird huh?"

"No…that's funny because…I always felt déjà vu. I mean, when I had dreams, I gave a boy a rock that looked like that. It's weird." **(A/N: Confusing huh…?)**

Inuyasha widened his eyes. _Huh…? Maybe…forget it…_ He leaned near her face. "I like your wig…" **(A/N: LOL!)**

Kikyo blinked. Suddenly she started laughing uncontrollably. "Sorry…just…it's funny…I mean…sorry…"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Kikyo, I love you…"

Kikyo blushed. She hugged him. "Inuyasha…me too…"

"Oh yeah…Sesshomaru told me to give you something." He gave her the note.

"I'll read it later…" she put it on the table. Then she turned to Inuyasha. She smiled.

:X:X:X:XX:

Sesshomaru packed some things in a bag. He held an airplane ticket to Hokkaido. "Heh…see ya Kikyo…" he then looked at a picture. It had Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. "Bye…and, I hope you will be happy…hopefully, we can see each other again another day…but I'm going now." He wrote a note on the kitchen and told Inuyasha where he was. Then he opened the front door and went out, leaving his home, his brother, his past, and _Kikyo._

A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it was the longest I ever wrote, probably not for you. Well, I wrote a lot of comments on this chapter huh? Well, I'll see you later in the next chappie! This will make up for my previous short chapter. I think that chapter was so short.


	7. New Promises

CHAPTER 7:

NEW PROMISES

A/N: Hi! Um, okay, well, I forgot to add why sesshomaru said, "Why don't you care anymore?" well, I'll tell you now, no. I'll tell you later in later chappies. Gomen ne, well, here's my next chappie to Remember Me, Okay?

Kikyo rubbed her eyes as the sun showed brightly. She looked at the table where a note, left by Sesshomaru, unfolded. It read: **Kikyo, I hope you have happiness. You know you'll be by my heart…** Kikyo yawned and read the letter. "Hm…? I'm confused…" she put it in the trash. (I know, sad huh…heh heh…)

Kikyo went to the bathroom. She took of her wig **(lol!) **and washed her face. Then, she brushed her teeth and went back to bed. "I'm so…tired…" Rubbing her eyes again, Kikyo went back to bed. _Something feels weird today…_

X:X:X:X:XX:

Inuyasha hollered at the phone. "BAKA! WHY'D YOU RUN AWAY SESSHOMARU!"

"Gomen ne…but I had a new job…" he lied.

"Urrgh! Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha slammed the phone on the ground. Realizing his mistake, he picked up the phone and luckily, it didn't break. "Where are you?"

"Hokkaido…I'm staying there for a while…"

"Dumbass…" he murmured and shut the phone off. Inuyasha went to his room and got dressed. He began to notice that he visited the hospital a lot! It didn't matter…Kikyo was there and he loved her.

Inuyasha was ready. _Today seems so weird…_ Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Why am I so acting weird today…?" Then he drove off to the hospital.

:X:X:X:XX:

Kikyo coughed out blood. Her condition was getting worse. "Ugh…I don't think I'll survive…" again, she coughed.

KNOCK-KNOCK! "Kikyo…?"  
"Hai…"

"It's me, Dr. Misaki…"

"Hello…" she said in a low voice.

"I see you've been coughing out blood…Kikyo. I have a solution." He tapped a pencil on his clipboard. "But, you see, there is this chemo therapy specialist in Hokkaido that…well."

Kikyo looked up. "So, you mean…if I go there…I _might _be cured?"

Dr. Misaki looked up, "Yes…"

Kikyo gulped. Feelings raced through her head. "Then…"

Dr. Misaki nodded. "Okay…"

:X:X:X:X:X

"YOU WHAT?"

"I'm being selfish…I know. But-it might be the only way I can get cured."

"Kikyo! That's-that's-" Inuyasha widened his eyes. _Not fair…!_

Kikyo sighed. "Gomen ne Inuyasha but-"

"Don't you care about _me?_"

Kikyo looked at him. "Inuyasha…I-"

Inuyasha got up and stomped out. "You know what! FINE! Go then! I DON'T CARE A DAMN!" he kicked the door open. "Bullshit…!"

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha…please…understand that-I want to be better…so I could-"

"SHUTUP YOU!" he yelled. He stomped out of the hospital.

Kikyo wiped her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks. _I'm usually not like this! But-does one thing I want make Inuyasha so angry? Why can't he understand?_

Inuyasha drove to the park. "This sis stupid! How come she wants to go all the way to Hokkaido to do some chemo therapy! That's stupid!" He spit on the ground and sat on a bench. _This is all some dumb bullshit!_ Inuyasha sighed. _Why am I so angry…this could benefit Kikyo…but why am I so angry? I shouldn't be…urrgh! _He shook his head. "This is so _confusing!_"

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Kikyo sat on the bed. "What did I do wrong? Maybe, maybe I should just tell the doctor that it was all a mistake…I shouldn't have even thought of it." Kikyo out her face in the pillow. _I can't think straight! I was so selfish to think that! Inuyasha…he must be in pain now…_

:X:X:XX:

It was nighttime now. Inuyasha was still in the park, thinking thoughts. _You know what…I think…Kikyo **should **do this…it will help her. I **have **to tell her! Before she tells the doctor no! I have to go! _

Kikyo was in her room. _I should tell Inuyasha that I'm sorry…it's for the best! _Suddenly the door flung open. Inuyasha was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Ki…kyo…"

Kikyo felt tears coming in her eyes. "Inuyasha!" she ran to him and hugged him, making him collapse on the floor.

Inuyasha held Kikyo tightly. "Kikyo…gomen. I want to tell you something…"

"Me too…"

"Kikyo! Wait-"

"I'm sorry. I won't take the therapy if it makes you happy."

"No! Take it!" He dug his face in her hair. "Take it…so that you'll feel better! Kikyo- I want you to be better. So that-"

Inuyasha felt hot tears on his shoulders. He finished his sentence. "So that I can be with you forever…"

Kikyo took a breath and wiped her face on his shirt. "Inuyasha…oh…arigato…arigato…"

NEXT DAY-

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of Kikyo. He spent the night at the hospital, sleeping at the end of the bed. Kikyo opened one eye.

"I'm going today…"

Inuyasha kept quiet. Then he spoke. "Yeah…I'm glad…"

Kikyo got up and went to the bathroom. She took a breath and smiled at Inuyasha. "Well, will you be staying here today?"

"Yeah…" he crossed his arms and gave her a look. "And why _won't _I? I'm staying here til you leave to Hokkaido today! Got a problem with that?" he joked.

Kikyo giggled and went in the bathroom.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled. _I'll miss you so much…_

3:00 (sorry for jumping from one thing to another…)

Kikyo held Inuyasha's hand. They walked to a taxi that went to the airport. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha held back tears. He didn't want to seem like a…wimp.

Kikyo wiped her eyes. "I-"

Inuyasha kept quiet. "Go…you should go now."

Kikyo took a breath and went in the taxi. _This feels like déjà vu…I feel like this happened before…odd…_ Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. The taxi was about to leave now. Kikyo couldn't stand it. The quietness between them was too weird. "I LOVE YOU!" she yelled out as she was about to leave.

Inuyasha looked up. He waved his arms like a goodbye and yelled back. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Kikyo smiled and wiped her eyes out. Today was the last time that they'd see each other for the day. Kikyo remembered those times. Such warm memories.

After Kikyo left, Inuyasha went home. "I guess it's time to move on…" he said as he sat on his bed. _Kikyo still has my jewel…I hope she keeps it…_ Then he went to sleep and remembered when Kikyo left. _It feels like déjà vu…_ And for the first time in a long time, he had that dream again…the dream of him and that girl. (see chappie 1)

A/N: Heeellooo! Sorry to say but this is the end! Just kidding. You'll see Inuyasha in the next chappie. Well, ne ways, this chapter was jumping to stuff too much huh? Gomen ne on that. Well, see ya in the next chappie!


	8. Kagome's Despair

CHAPTER 8:

KAGOME'S DESPAIR

A/N: Okay! Hi! So, now, Kikyo won't be seen much in this chapter cause she's in Hokkaido. So it's just mostly about Inuyasha. Yup…well, enjoy!

Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't sleep at all last night. He turned to the other side of the bed. "This sucks…now I can't do anything…" BEEP-BEEP! Inuyasha hit the snooze button. "Time to get up."

Ever since Sesshomaru and Kikyo left, he felt pretty lonely. Kagome…he didn't know where she was. It had been days since Kikyo left…days…or weeks? Was it weeks…or months? Years? He wasn't sure. It had seemed just too long. Inuyasha got ready and drove past the hospital Kikyo was once in. Souta, who had once shared a room with her, moved to another room and then he felt better. There was no one to see…to visit. But, of course there _was _Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head. "No…I _can't _see her…"

Inuyasha went to the park that he went to everyday now. It was so peaceful and it reminded him of Kikyo. _Man, it's either I'm obsessed with Kikyo so I go here everyday, or I'm desperate to do something…_ He sighed. "I guess I'll go visit some of my high school friends…"

He drove to the most unpredictable place ever…Kouga's place. He was _that _desperate.

"Whatta ya want _mutt_?"

"Hey…how's it been?"

Kouga smirked. "Okay until _you _showed up!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Man…it's so boring."

"_That's _why you showed up?"

"Why else?"

"I thought you were here to beg to have Kagome back?"

"What?"

"Oh yeah…you have that sick disease girl, Kikyo…heh?"

"Shut up! Don't ever say that!" he grabbed his collar. "Say that again and you'll get in _big trouble!_"

"Okay, okay!" Kouga felt Inuyasha's anger hit him. "I won't talk about her!"

Inuyasha dropped him. He cooled down.

"You must really love her…huh?"

Inuyasha kept quiet. Then he nodded.

"Heh…too late to try and make you turn back to Kagome now huh?"

"What?"

"You see…we broke up a long time ago. I didn't tell you that huh? I kept it quiet."

"What?"

"I'm with Ayame now…my family and her family wants us to be together. I mean, they don't like Kagome. But of course, I still have feelings for her. So you see…well. Let's just say Kagome's not doing so good."

"Why…? I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong. You see, she's-" Kouga paused.

"What?"

"She's-well, Kagome won't forgive me if I tell you this, but you're the only one who can help her. She's…she's been trying to do suicide."

"LIAR!"

"I'm not lying! I caught her twice! Once, she took drugs and the second, she cut herself!"

"So she got caught…

Kouga sat in his chair. He folded his hands and leaned his body towards it. "She's gonna do it again…"

Silence was in the room.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"I dunno! If I _knew,_ I would've helped her a long time ago!"

"Shouldn't she be at her house?"

"Oh yeah…Kagome also ran away…"

Inuyasha ran outside. "I'm gonna find her!"

"Wait! Inu-" Kouga yelled. He stopped at the door as he heard footsteps coming near him. "Ayame…"

"Kouga-kun, you're worried aren't you…about that _girl…_" she hugged his arm.

Kouga sighed. "Ayame…you know that…that I still love her…"

Ayame kept quiet. "But…BUT YOU'RE WITH ME NOW!" she cried. Tears fell on her cheeks. "I want you to love me now…" she said in a soft voice.  
Kouga turned to her and patted her head. "You're still too young you know. We can't get married so soon…"

Ayame quieted. "Gomenasai…" then she went up to her room.

_Ayame…_ Kouga thought.

:X:X:X:X

Inuyasha parked at the end of the street when he saw one of Kagome's friends. "Hey! Kagome…! You know where she is…?"

"No…wait...um…oh yeah! She stopped by Hojo's house just yesterday but I don't know where else…why? Is she in trouble?"

Inuyasha ran. "Yeah…in _big _trouble!" _Kagome…where are you?_

He ran through to Hojo's house. "HOJO!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha? What're you doing here?"

"Ka…gome…! Where is she?"

"Kagome…" he thought. "Oh yeah, she told me she's going to the park where they held the Hikari Festival…"

Inuyasha widened his eyes. _Why would she go there? That park is huge!_ He went in his car and drove over there. Before he knew it, it was dark. "KAGOMEEEE!"

SHHHHH! It began to rain.

Inuyasha was soaking wet. _Please Kagome…don't-_ he stopped dead in his tracks.

There was Kagome. She sat on the bench, a razor in her hands and blood dripping from her wrist.

"It's not fair…" she told herself. "I got dumped by two people I love so much…IT'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled. Kagome felt the pouring rain on her face as if the sky was angry at her.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome wiped her eyes as she let the blood pour down.

Inuyasha ran to her. "KAGOME!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha running to her. "Don't come here! I don't need you-I"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome…why are you doing this…?"

Kagome widened her eyes.

"It's because…of Kouga and me huh…? Because we dumped you…right? It doesn't have to be like this! I'll convince Kouga to go back! You know, he doesn't really love Ayame…he likes-"

"NO! It's not _him _I want back…" she stood up, facing Inuyasha. She raised herself up, pressing her lips against his. "It's _you…_"

Inuyasha was shocked. _Why does this feel so weird…like…I- I mean…am I enjoying this? Do I want Kagome back? Or…is it sympathy? I can't understand? _Suddenly, a picture of Kikyo popped in his head. He remembered what she said, "I love you, Inuyasha…" those words echoed in his head. **I love you, Inuyasha… **_ No! Kagome…this isn't right…because the one I love is-the one I love is-_ Inuyasha broke the kiss. "The one I love is Kikyo!"

Kagome widened her eyes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha stared at her in the eye. "It can't keep going on like this…you know that." He gulped. "But…there _was _a time in my life that I loved you…but now. I think it was a love that wasn't true. I mean…it just didn't feel right. When I met Kikyo, my heart skipped beats and I was so happy to see her face smiling right back at me."

Kagome shook her head. "No…"

Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "No! Kagome! Listen! Kagome…I…"

"NO!"

"Love…"

Kagome closed her eyes. _Don't say it! It'll break my heart! _

"Kikyo…"

"NOO!" Kagome tried to squirm away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hugged her. "Please! Listen…I can never go on if you keep doing this. Kagome, you need to move on…for Kouga…_and for me…_"

Kagome dropped her arms. She stood in place for a moment. Tears ran down her face…or was it the rain. Silence…that was all. Then Kagome spoke. "I'll move on…but…not for Kikyo…or Ayame…." Kagome looked up. "For you…"

Inuyasha smiled. "Arigato…Kagome…" He ripped a part of his shirt and put it on Kagome's wounded wrist that she cut.

"Inuyasha…?" she asked.

"Nani…?"

"Sorry…and thank you…I needed that."

"No problem." He carried Kagome on his back and carried her to his car. Then he drove to her home, the rain pouring on the streets. Inuyasha smiled. _Kikyo…I hope you're okay…_

Kagome sat in the backseat. _Inuyasha…thank you so much…I owe you a lot…_

And for the next few months, Inuyasha spent time with Kagome, but still thinking of Kikyo. Then one day Inuyasha got a phone call.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm coming home…"

Inuyasha dropped the phone. "Kikyo? KIKYO!"

"No…I'm not coming home…I'm…here…" KNOCK-KNOCK!

Inuyasha opened the door. Then, he was embraced tightly by a certain raven haired girl. "Kikyo…" he whispered.

Kikyo cried. "I'm home…"

Inuyasha felt her hair. "You grew hair…!"

"Yes…and…the chemo therapy worked a bit…"

Inuyasha felt tears coming. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo…Inuyasha."

Kikyo rubbed her face. "And here is…"

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said in jealousy. "_What's he doing here?_"

"I saw Kikyo at the hospital she stayed at so I helped her." Sesshomaru smiled softly at Kikyo.

Inuyasha hid Kikyo behind her back. "Oh no you don't! Don't even try stealing her away!"

"Don't worry…she's all yours…" he walked to his room.

"Eh?"

Kikyo kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you…"

Inuyasha embraced her. "Me too…"

Kikyo smiled. "So where am I sleeping?"

"Oh! Um…you-you can sleep in my room." He blushed. He lead her up to his room.

Kikyo and Inuyasha got ready for bed. They had to share the bed that night. **(A/N: don't worry! They didn't ne thing…nasty…)**

Kikyo closed her eyes. "Inuyasha…tomorrow, can we go to the hospital one last time?"

"Sure…why?"

"I feel…weird. Like something will happen…I dunno. I just wanna go."

"Okay." Inuyasha played with Kikyo's hair. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

Kikyo turned red but then she fell asleep. And little did they know that something big would happen tomorrow…something _very _big…

A/N: okay, I tried to keep you in suspense. Okay, I noe that u hated the kag part but I wanted her OUT OF THE WAY! So plz don't hate me! Well, this is NOT the end. See ya in the next chappie! hehehehe


	9. Unexpected Visitor

CHAPTER 9:

UNEXPECTED VISITOR

A/N: YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! Wow…I can't believe I wrote this far! Well, enjoy the story. Um, okay, enjoy the rest of the story!

**"Kikyooo!"**

**Kikyo, a nine year old walked up to her sister. "Yes?"**

**"I think it's starting to rain…" she said. "I'm getting cold."**

**"I think you're correct!" Kikyo put her jacket around her sister. "Better?"**

**"Yup!" the little girl put her hands in the pocket. "What's this?" she pulled out a bracelet with shiny beads.**

**"Oh! It's my bracelet that I won a long time in school before we moved."**

**"It's pretty."**

**Kikyo smiled at her little sister. "You can have it!" **

**"Really!" her little sister smiled.**

**"Yup! All yours!" **

**Her little sister smiled all the way back home. "Arigato Kikyo!"  
**Kikyo woke up from her dream. She wiped her eyes. "Omigod…why…this…why this dream…!" Tears fell down from her cheeks.

X:X:X:Xthat morningX:X:X:X:X:X

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo nodded. She blushed as Inuyasha stared at her. "Please…stop staring…"

"Why?" he walked up to her. "You're so beautiful…I can't stop looking at you…" he put his arm around her. Kikyo blushed.

"Well…let's go now…" she rushed into the car.

"Kikyo…what's wrong? You're so…"

"Gomen…I'm just not used to this anymore…"

Inuyasha kissed her on the lips. "Get used to it then…"

Kikyo blushed. "Uh…"

The two went off to the hospital. When they arrived, a nurse confronted them. "Kikyo? Wow…you look great."

Kikyo bowed down. "Um…arigato…"

Inuyasha was confused. "Er…Kikyo…do you know her..?"

Kikyo nodded. "Oh yes, she helped take care of me." Kikyo looked around. "Hm…"

"What are you looking for?"

"I had a dream…that I was here…and then. I met someone…someone that I missed…" she sighed. "It was my family…"

"Oh…" Inuyasha said. "Well, I'm always here, Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled. "Arigato, Inuyasha-kun."

Suddenly, a nurse bumped into them. "Gomenasai."

"Uh-it's okay…" Inuyasha said.

"I'm in a hurry. Um, can you by any chance help me carry this real quick to room 216?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure!" Inuyasha said. He carried the tray and followed the nurse.

Kikyo followed. As the three entered the room, Inuyasha set the tray down. "We really must be going…hey Kikyo…where are we going anyways?" Inuyasha turned around only to see a child with an eye patch on her eye. "H-Hey! You! You're the girl that I first saw when Kagome dragged me here"

Kikyo rushed out of the room all of a sudden.

"Kikyo! Wait! Uh-"

"Sir?" the girl walked up to Inuyasha. "Who was she…?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Uh…she's Kikyo…"

"Ki…kyo…?"

:X:X:X:X:

Kikyo sat on the hospital couches on the first floor.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha panted.

"Inuyasha…" she wiped her eyes. "Gomenasai for running off like that…"

Inuyasha went up and hugged her. "Don't do that again! Geez! Stop scaring me like crazy!" Inuyasha pulled her close. "Wait! Just tell me what's happening!"

"I have no idea…but suddenly my heart just beated so fast…and I felt like I couldn't breathe. For some reason…I was so scared…"

"It's okay Kikyo…" he comforted her. "It'll be alright…"

"L-Let's go…" Kikyo said in a low voice.

"Wait! Kikyo!" Inuyasha reached for Kikyo. Suddenly, in a flash, Kikyo fell over, collapsing on the ground.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. "KIKYOOO!"

:X:X:X:X

Kikyo awoke. She rubbed her tired eyes and she had a headache. It took her time to realize where she was. "Inuyasha…?" Kikyo got out of bed. She looked all over for Inuyasha in her room. Her heart beated fast. _Why am I so scared! I-Inuyasha won't leave me…no…he won't. Why am I scared all of a sudden? But where is he? _Kikyo could feel an unusual feeling crawl up her throat. _Where is he…! _Kikyo shook her head. _No…I shouldn't get so worked up…_ Suddenly, she remembered what happened. "Kaede…" she whispered to herself.

The door flung open. "Hello?"

Kikyo looked to see who it was. She widened her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm in the wrong room." said a girl in eye patches.

Kikyo wiped her eyes. _What is this fear inside me…? _ "Kaede…"

"Miss…? How do you know my name?"

Kikyo ran and hugged the little girl. _I feel like I know her…_

"Are you alright miss? Am I scaring her?"

Kikyo looked at the girl. "What…?"

"You look so pale…and scared? Are you okay?"

Kikyo let go of the girl. "Yes..."

"Then why are you in the hospital?"

"Why are _you _in the hospital?" Kikyo asked her back.

"Well, a long time ago, I was in a car crash and every year in need to go to the hospital to get treatment on my eye."

"I have leukemia…" Kikyo said.

"Leukemia…oh I'm sorry." Kaede said. "Well, good bye…!"

"Wait!" Kikyo yelled. _What am I doing?_ "Do you have a sister?"

Kaede paused. "No…why?"

"Nothing…" Kikyo said.

Kaede turned around. "Um…miss. I feel like I know you…"

Kikyo nodded. "Yes…so do I…" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, tears fell out of her eyes. _Why am I crying…? _

Kaede ran to Kikyo. "Are you okay?" Kaede put her hand on Kikyo's cheek. A bracelet fell down.

"What's that?" Kikyo had her eyes fixed on the bracelet.

"Oh…I think I've had it since I was small…someone gave to me…"

Kikyo started getting memories in her head. _Kikyo smiled at her little sister. "You can have it!" _

_"Really!" her little sister smiled._

_"Yup! All yours!" _

_"Arigato Kikyo!"_

Kikyo looked up at Kaede. "Kaede…"

"Hai?"

"_I was the one who gave you that bracelet…Kaede." _Kikyo cried. "_I am your sister."_

Kaede stared into Kikyo's deep brown eyes. Silence. "Sister…" Kaede repeated to herself. She fixed those words into her mouth. "Sister…"

Kikyo didn't know what she was feeling. Was it the feeling she had felt when she first saw Inuyasha? Fear? Fear that she would not be accepted? Or another fear. Fear that Inuyasha would not lover her back. No, it was a new fear. Fear that…fear that she would be alone again when her only family member walked away from her, not able to acknowledge that Kikyo _was _her family.

Kikyo couldn't take it anymore. "Kaede! I-"

"Kikyo…" tears fell down her cheeks. "My sister…" she cried.

Kikyo widened her eyes. Kaede had accepted her as her sister. She hugged Kaede as hard as she could. "Kaede-chan…! Kaede-chan!"

"Kikyo…" Kaede remembered her horrible memories in school.

**"You're a loner!"**

**"LONER! GET AWAY FROM US! YOU ONLY HAVE ONE EYE! MONSTER!"**

**"MONSTERRRR!"**

Kaede looked up at Kikyo. "Don't-Don't leave me…ever again…okay."

Kikyo wiped her eyes. "Of course not…I will continue fighting this disease…so I can be with you and my other loved ones…I _will not _give up."

Kaede fell asleep on Kikyo's lap. "Sister…"

A/N: Sorry. This chapter wasn't good. I was too tired to write longer…so tired. I stayed up so long last night man! Well, please read next chappie. Oh yeah and if ur wondering what happened to Inuyasha, well…I can't think right now but, I'll tell you later in the next chappie. C YA!


	10. Always Faithful To You

CHAPTER 10:

ALWAYS FAITHFUL TO YOU

A/N: Hi! I'm finally updating on Remember Me, Okay. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for SO long. Well, enjoy!

Inuyasha laid in bed. Kikyo slept beside him, her back against him. "Kikyo…?"

"Yeah…"

"So, that little girl was your sister…?"

"Yup…she was." Kikyo turned with a smile.

"I'm glad…that you met someone that's your relative."

"Now, I'm not alone."

Inuyasha put his face near hers. "Geez, what about me…didn't you have me?"

Kikyo, realizing her error, quickly kissed him. "Of course. But, I mean, relative."

Inuyasha smirked. "You could've said that earlier!" he turned around.

"I'm sorry…for making you angry."

Inuyasha sighed. "I can't stay at you, you know that." He turned around and hugged her. "Let's go to sleep now…"

Kikyo closed her eyes. "Yeah…but…"

"But what…?"

Kikyo quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Kikyo! What's wrong!" Inuyasha ran after her. Kikyo wobbled back.

"Inu…yasha…nngh…!" she collapsed.

"KIKYO! I'll get you to safety…just hold on! Hold on, Kikyo! Hold on…!"

"Inu…yasha…" Kikyo said weakly.

:X:X:XX:X:

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I…?" Kikyo looked around, then sighed. "Oh, the hospital."

She slowly got up. "But, where's Inuyasha-kun…"

She walked to the window to look at the garden view. The time was three o'clock now. "How long have I been here?" she asked herself.

:X:X:XX:

Inuyasha walked along the halls of the hospital. "Damn it! I can't believe it! I could've done more to make Kikyo better…! I could've done more!" he slammed his wrists on the wall.

"Hey…um I don't think you should do that." said a familiar voice.

"Shut up you-" he turned his head. Then he dropped his jaw. "Omigod…"

"How have you been doing?"

"Kagome…!"

:X:X:X:X

Kikyo sighed. "Where's Inuyasha." She suddenly realized that she was being selfish. _I shouldn't make him have to come here to visit me all day…he's done enough for me and I'm very grateful…indeed I am…but. But somehow…I want him to be with me just today for some odd reason…_

:X:X:XX:

"So…how's it been?"

"It's been great. I really want to thank you, Inuyasha, for making me realize how stupid I was, trying to kill myself. I didn't realize how my grandpa, mom, or Souta would feel if I died."

"Or me. You didn't even care about how _I'd _feel didja?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah…or you." Kagome said, playing with her hair. "I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble."

"So what brings you here anyway?"

"Well, I just came back from Okinawa, you know to visit my relatives. And they gave me this really great offer. They said that I could live with them because there's this really great college over there! I really wanna ago there because it's a really great school. So I told my family and they agreed. I'm leaving in two days but I'd be busy packing and doing all these stuff so…I came to say goodbye!"

"Wow…" Inuyasha patted her head. "You've really grown you know that."

"You too…I mean." Kagome blushed. "Heh, you've gotten…more soft. I think it's that special thing you have with Kikyo."

"What special thing?"

Kagome whispered in his ear. "_Love…_"

"Do you really think I got softer because…I'm in love…?" Inuyasha shyly asked.

"Yup. Are you planning to marry Kikyo?"

Inuyasha paused. "I think you're thinking way too much in the future!"

Kagome chuckled. "Well, I came to say goodbye to you and Kikyo but I see that I have to go right now. Well, see ya!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Bye…wait…Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

:X:X:X:X:X

Kikyo took one more look out the window. _Why do I keep looking this way?_ As she moved the curtains out of the way, she dropped her jaw. There was Inuyasha and Kagome hugging. "What is this awful feeling…in my chest…" Kikyo asked herself. She immediately closed the curtains. "Is it anger…no. it's…jealousy…" she told herself.

Kikyo sat down. _I don't understand…Inuyasha told me he loved me but why is he hugging Kagome! I'm jealous…for the first time in my life. And I know I'm being mean but…I just can't stand it! _

:X:X:X:X:X

Inuyasha let go of Kagome. "Well, I'll tell Kikyo you said goodbye."

"Oh yeah. Inuyasha, do you know by any chance where Kouga lives?"  
"Oh yeah…go left when you turn on this corner and keep going straight and then…go right and keep going on. Then go left and his house should be there."

"Thanks…ja ne!" she yelled as she walked off in the distance.

"Bye…Kagome." Inuyasha headed up to Kikyo's room to check on her and tell her about Kagome.

:X:X:X:X:

Kikyo sighed at how awful she felt. _Ever since Inuyasha entered my life, I've been…selfish. But, I can't stand not being with Inuyasha…I just love him too much. But the thought of him and Kagome…it-it makes me sick! _She shook his head.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo widened her eyes. "Inuyasha…!"

"Hey…can I come in."

Kikyo shook her head. "No! Go away! I-I saw you with Kagome! How could you!"

"NANI?"

"GO AWAY!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Geez…what am I gonna do…Kikyo misunderstood. Wait…I think I have an idea."

"So, you want me to explain to Kikyo that Kagome was just saying goodbye, nothing more?"

"Yeah. Can you do that Kaede-chan?"

"Um sure…but what if she won't listen?"

Inuyasha gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry, she'll listen to _you_."

"Okay…I guess." Kaede knocked on the door. "Onee-sama? It's me, Kaede-chan."

"Kaede…come in."

Kaede went inside and blinked at Inuyasha. "First stage cleared!" she whispered.

"Kikyo, well. Inuyasha told me to-"

"_Oh…_it's about _him…_" she turned the other way.

"Kikyo, I know you don't hate him. You seem to really love him, I know you do."

Kikyo still didn't turn around.

"Well, he wanted me to tell you that Kagome was moving to Okinawa…and she came to say goodbye. And the only reason they hugged was because they were good friends and they were never going to see each other again."

Kikyo looked. "Are you sure…that it wasn't because they were getting back with each other?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure Kikyo!"

"Okay…I'll speak to Inuyasha if he's here right now."

"Yeah, he's right outside the door." Kaede walked out and smiled at Inuyasha. "All yours." She whispered.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha closed the door. "You simply misunderstood. How could I ever betray you! We've been through so much!"

Kikyo nodded. Inuyasha sat near her. "Kikyo, I was really worried about you…"

Kikyo rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome told me to say goodbye…she's going to Okinawa…"

Kikyo kept silent.

"Kikyo…?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm glad you understand."

Kikyo closed her eyes.

"Kikyo…?"

"Yeah…?"

Inuyasha kissed her hand. "I love you, okay?"

Somehow, even though Inuyasha had said it so many times, those words at this time made Kikyo's heart throb. Tears fell down Kikyo's cheeks.

Kikyo hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…!"

"Kikyo, I want you to remember that _I am faithfully yours and always will be faithful to you…_"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha kissed her gently.

"Inu…yasha…"

The blue sky this morning had turned dark and black and the stars bright showed. Inuyasha and Kikyo didn't care about anything else right now. They only focused on each other. The moon began to show. As the two lovers declared their love, something else was happening where Inuyasha and Kikyo could not see.

Kagome walked up to Kouga's house. DING-DONG!

Kouga tiredly opened the door. "What is it! Who could be out here, ringing my door bell now, when it's almost dark?"

"Ko…Kouga-kun…"

"Ka…go…me…"

Ayame stepped near Kouga. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to see Kouga…" Kagome began.

"I know that stupid! _Why _did you come to see him."

Kagome got a little angry. "Hey! Just what are you to him anyways!"

"I'm his fiancé dummy!"

Kouga looked away. "Kagome…come in."

Kagome came in the house.

"Ayame, can you go upstairs. Kagome and me need to talk."

Ayame slowly nodded and did as Kouga ordered.

"Kagome…Ayame is my fiancé."

Kagome looked away. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you…were getting married."

"KAGOME! I DON'T EVEN LOVE HER!"

Kagome got up. "Look Kouga! You're getting married, alright. It doesn't matter! You can't change anything….you're still gonna get married!"

Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm. He pressed his lips against yours. "Why can't you see that the one I love is…is _you, Kagome…"_

Ayame watched from behind a wall. "Kouga…kun…" she sighed.

A/N: Okay, don't get anything wrong. I like Ayame, I do, but I like the coupling of Kouga and Kagome even though I hate Kagome. I think it's cool that Kouga likes Kagome…mostly because that gives Kagome reason to stay away from Inuyasha so he could be with Kikyo, LOL but I dunno. Well, enjoy the rest of the story.


	11. The Real Reason of Kouga\'s Pain

CHAPTER 11:

THE REAL REASON OF KOUGA'S PAIN

Kagome still closed her eyes after the kiss. "Kouga…kun…"

Kouga held her hand. "Kagome…"

"Is it true…this isn't some big joke is it…Kouga?"

"Of course not!" Kouga looked away. "I really liked you, but that mutt Inuyasha took you away from me. Next thing you know, Ayame's marrying me…and-" Kouga shook his head. "It's too much to bear!"

Kagome looked deep into Kouga's eyes. "Kouga…"

Suddenly, the two heard something fall. BAM! Kouga ran to the area where he heard it. "Who's there!"

There sat a crying Ayame, rubbing her arm. One of the glass vases had fallen on the floor, cutting Ayame's arm a bit. "Kouga…so…it's true…?"

Kouga gulped. "A-Ayame…I didn't…I didn't know you were here…uh…"

Ayame didn't look at Kouga. "Kouga…tell me. Is it true?"

Kouga kept quiet. What was he supposed to tell his 'fiance?' "Ayame…"

"Wait! Kouga…" Kagome walked up to the two and put her hand on his shoulder. "Please…tell me the whole story."

Kouga looked up at Kagome, then back at Ayame. "Okay…I'll tell you the whole story."

Ayame stayed quiet.

"But let's take care for Ayame's injury first." Kouga said.

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

:X:X:X:X

Ayame kept her head down and kept her eyes on the floor. She didn't dare look at Kouga _or Kagome._

"A long time ago, when I was small, about seven years old to be exact, my parents and Ayame made a deal. They wanted our family to be strong so they arranged a marriage." Kouga began to remember his memories when he was small.

memory-

Kouga had his black hair tied in a pony tail. He pulled on his mother's skirt. "Okaa-san…okaa-san. What's happening?"

Kouga's mom looked at him. "Kouga-kun. You're gonna meet someone very cute today!"

Kouga blushed. "Cute?"

Someone knocked on the door. "Kibaku-san? Is Kibaku-san here?" **(A/N: Kibaku is Kouga's dad, I made it up) **

Kouga's mom opened the door. "Hello? Oh! It's you! Come in! Come in!"

Kouga hid behind a sliding door. He slowly peered. "Ah…!" he said in amazement as he saw two people and a small girl come in the house. The small girl had a beautiful hair, the color of scarlet. She had emerald eyes that looked around the house. She wore a white jacket over a white dress.

"Wow…she really likes white…"

The little girl looked Kouga's way. "Ohayou…" she bowed.

Kouga blushed but bowed down too. "Ohayou."

"Oh, Ayame. Go play with Kouga while mommy and daddy talk with Kouga's mommy and daddy."

Ayame nodded and hesitantly walked to Kouga. Kouga grabbed Ayame's hand. "If you're here to play, let's play!" he said.

Ayame took a breath. "Play? I came here to play? Um, okay." She took off her jacket. "Let's play then."

Kouga thought. _Was she the one mommy was talking about? She is cute…_ The two played for hours until their parents called them in.

"So Kouga, how do you like Ayame."

"She's really cool, but-"

"Kouga…you're going to meet her more everyday." His mom smiled at him."More…of her everyday?"

end memory-

"Ayame and I were supposed to be married…but…" Kouga gave a bitter look. "But it's not fair…_why did it have to happen to me! _They didn't even ask me if I wanted to marry her! They didn't even ask me!"

"Kouga…don't you love Ayame…?" Kagome asked.

"Love! If love is something that you have a strong feeling for someone, something so strong that you'll sacrifice yourself for then, then no!" Kouga yelled. He had completely forgotten that Ayame was there.

Ayame finally looked up. Her heart was jabbed by a knife even more.

Kouga, realizing how stupid he was of saying that, looked at Ayame. "Ayame…I didn't mean that…but…you see. The truth is I don't want to marry you at all. I want to be friends but-_marriage? _It's just too much."

Ayame held her breath as she heard the terrible news. "Kouga…then why didn't you tell me earlier? If you could've told me earlier…I could've-I could've-"

Kagome waited for her to finish.

"I could've not fallen in love with you!"

Kouga widened his eyes. He spoke slowly. "A-Ayame…you…" he took a breath. "_You love me?_"

"Of course I do idiot! But-you always seem to try and run away from my love. Can't _you _see that I love you as much as my life! Kouga-" Ayame stopped.

Kouga waited. "What?"

"I want to know. _Who do you love? _Kagome or me?"

Kouga looked at Kagome and then at Ayame. "Kagome, first, let me ask _you _this. Who do _you _love? Inuyasha…or…_me…_"

Kagome gulped. _How was this suddenly turned to me! _"Uh-uh…" Kagome saw that Ayame too was interested. "Uh-u-uh…"

Kouga focused on Kagome. "Well…" his heart beated fast.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "L-Let me think about it!"

Ayame gave a pitiful smirk. "Heh."

"Hey!" Kagome yelled. "That wasn't very nice!"

"You're so stupid. _'Let me think about it' _Stupidity! If you really loved Inuyasha _or _Kouga, you'd be able to tell right here, right now, right in our faces!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. _Ayame-chan's right…oh great…_

Kouga grabbed her hand. Kagome could tell he was angry. But she couldn't tell if he was angry at _her _or _Ayame_. "Ayame! I don't think we need you here! Kagome, follow me!"

Kagome, dragged by Kouga, looked back at Ayame. Her face was awfully hurt, sad…_broken_. "Kouga-" she began.

"Quiet!" he yelled. Kagome widened her eyes. _Geez…what's up with Kouga-kun…?_

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled as the two approached outside.

Kagome got angry. She poked a finger at Kouga. "_Kouga! _You are so mean to Ayame-chan! Don't you know that she's hurt right now?"

"Kagome…" Kouga softened his voice.

"Don't _Kagome _me! Kouga, you better go apologize to Ayame right now!"

Kouga gave her a look. "Do I _really _have to…?"

Kagome gulped. "Yes…!"

Kouga sighed. "Geez…"

Kagome realized how awful she must sound. "Wait-Kouga. First, I guess I should tell you my answer first, huh…?"

Kouga looked back. "Yeah…" he could feel his heart throb once more.

"Well…" Kagome looked at the dark sky. "Inuyasha is really cool and he's…well, I always had a crush on him. But, when I saw him with Kikyo, of course I got jealous, he was so happy. I had never seen him smile so happily in my whole life. I soon began to feel my love for him disappear. I no longer…liked him. But-Kouga…uh…well. I really like you but-well…I-" Kagome took a breath. She looked at Kouga. "I don't love you the way I-I loved Inuyasha…" her eyes wandered to the ground.

The two were silent for a while. "I'm going now…" Kouga said. "To apologize…well…that was all I needed to hear. But-Kagome, before you go, I just wanted to tell you that _You were always my number one, even when Ayame and I were supposed to get married." _

Kagome widened her eyes. "I said what I wanted to say…but why do I feel so awful…" she said.

"Ayame…"

Ayame stood up. "Kouga! You meanie! I've thought about what you said-and-and…"

"Gomenasai."

"Nani?"

Kouga looked away and hesitantly hugged Ayame. "Gomenasai. I shouldn't have scolded at you. I shouldn't have said we don't need you here."

Ayame bit her lip. "Kouga…I know you're lying."

"I'm not okay!" his eyes were painful. "I-I just can't love anymore…well, yet."

Ayame sighed. "Okay…but-but I really love you."

Kouga looked down. _Is this what I am destined to? To marry the one I don't even love! Kagome…_

BAM! The door flung open.

"Kouga!"

Kouga turned. "Ka…go…me…" Kagome had tears falling down her cheeks.

Kagome ran to him and hugged him. "You made me realize that-that…" she took a breath and wiped her tears.

"Uh…?"

"The one I love is…_you Kouga…_"

Kouga closed his eyes and rested his head on Kagome's head. "Kagome.."

Ayame sighed. _This just isn't working…_ Ayame walked upstairs to her room. "Kouga…be happy. I love you, remember that."

Kouga looked at Ayame. Her eyes were near tears but she fought to keep them back. "Good night." He said.

Ayame weakly smiled. "G-Good night…"

"Kouga…I have to go. I came here to say that I'm leaving to Okinawa."

"WHAT!"

"I also wanted to say that…I always thought I loved Inuyasha. But I soon realized that I could never do anything for him. That's when I also realized that I had feelings for you."

Kouga hugged Kagome tighter. "Kagome…"

"I have to go." Kagome broke the hug. Then slowly walked out.

"I'll call you on your cell phone everyday and write and email. Kagome…I love you."

Kagome nodded. Kouga fought himself to not run to Kagome and hug her again. At last, he finally went to his room.

The next morning, when Kouga went to check on Ayame there was a note. It read: **Dear Kouga, **

**I love you but…it seems I can't please you like Kagome. Please be happy. I'm going back to my grandpa and going to explain that I can't marry you. **

**-Ayame**

Kouga closed his eyes. _Ayame-chan…_

A/N: Okay, TigerFantasy, I'll answer your questions. First: No, I'm not Japanese. Second: yeah, my cuzin's girlfriend is Japanese so I just learn it from her.


	12. From the Day I Saw You

CHAPTER 12:

FROM THE DAY I SAW YOU

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading this far. I really appreciate it. Well, I'll let you enjoy the rest of the story. Oh, and sorry if I treated Ayame wrong. I like her, I do but…well I can't think right now. Please keep reading.

Chirp-chirp! Chirp-chirp! Inuyasha blocked the sun rays from his golden eyes. "Morning…already…?" He looked to his side to see a sleeping Kikyo. She was so calm and beautiful as the she laid on the bed.

He slowly stroked her head. "Kikyo…" Inuyasha smirked a bit. He had begun to realize how much he had changed…how he became so different. Inuyasha used to didn't care much about things. He used to think that _he _was the only one in the world suffering. After he saw Kikyo, things changed. From the moment she smiled, something hit Inuyasha's heart. Something awful was in that smile…something painful. She had leukemia.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. _Kikyo…you really changed my life…_ he looked at Kikyo. Her face was pale but so soft. It was so nice to just be with Kikyo. "Kikyo…" he mumbled. "I think I should go." he got up and washed his face. Then he headed out the door.

Inuyasha finally arrived home. As he opened the door, Sesshomaru walked around, drinking his coffee for the morning.

"You're finally home."

"Yeah." Inuyasha took his coat off.

"Hey. Inuyasha, do you think your love with Kikyo will last?"

Inuyasha gave him a look. "Of course it will!" he snapped.

"Look Inuyasha. Kikyo might recover from leukemia but she won't have long to live. Think about the future Inuyasha. You might get hurt later on if she ever dies."

Inuyasha snapped again. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH WE LOVE EACH OTHER, SESSHOMARU! JUST BACK OFF! What do you know anyways!" he stomped up to his room.

"Yes I do, Inuyasha. I feel the same you do about Kikyo." Sesshomaru quietly said to himself.

:X:X:X:X:XX:

Inuyasha laid on his bed. He had calmed down now and thought about Sesshomaru's question. **_Do you think your love with Kikyo will last?_** "Would it last, Kikyo?" he couldn't stand it anymore. He rushed out of his room and out of the house into his car. He began to drive to the hospital to see Kikyo again.

Kikyo was looking out the sky when Inuyasha came in his room.

"Kikyo…I need to ask you a question." He said, taking a breath.

"Okay."

He walked up to Kikyo, put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Kikyo…you love me don't you?"

"Of course I do." She said without hesitation.

Inuyasha continued on with his question. "Then…you _do _think our love will last won't you?"

This time Kikyo paused to think. "Of course…"

"Kikyo. I have to ask you this question and I want you to answer it truthfully. "Are you…are you going to die even if you recover from leukemia?"

Kikyo bit her lip. How was she supposed to answer that. "Inuyasha…" she said calmly. "It's a fifty percent chance that…that I will…but…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes. That was all he needed to hear. "So…you _will _die then."

"No…it's only fifty percent chance. Inuyasha…don't get so down about it."

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to look at Kikyo's frail face. "Kikyo…I began to notice that after I met you, I began to change dramatically. I wanted to see you all the time and everyday."

Kikyo blushed. "Inuyasha…? Why are you saying this now?"

"I just wanna say that I love you so much. Okay?"

Kikyo nodded. "Why?"

"Because…I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. Also…Sesshomaru said that our love could never survive."

"That's silly. Why do you think he said that?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I have no idea."

"Inuyasha…you always say you love me. Was I your first love?" she asked, a bit embarrassed.

Inuyasha looked at her. It was strange she was asking this but he answered anyway. "Well…actually…no."

Kikyo's heart beated fast. "Who was it?" she thought he was going to say Kagome.

"It was this girl a long time ago. We were child hood friends, really. I told you about her before."

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. It's weird, but ever since you told me about it, I've been thinking about it. Several years ago…I had a boy childhood friend…and I gave him a stone and…"

It suddenly hit him. "Then…"

Kikyo nodded.

"You are the one. My first and _only _love." He hugged Kikyo. **(A/N: It's corny how they remember…sorry!)**

Kikyo hugged him back.

:X:X:X:X:X:XX:X:

Sesshomaru stood outside of the hospital. He smiled as he saw the two hugging outside of the window. Sesshomaru slowly walked into his car. "Kikyo…I hope you are happy with Inuyasha. Maybe…maybe your love _will _last." He looked back and smiled one more time.

Kikyo had her eyes looking out of the window. When she saw Sesshomaru she was going to tell Inuyasha but Sesshomaru had seen her too and put his index finger on his lip telling her to not tell Inuyasha. He waved goodbye and left. Kikyo made a small wave then looked away. _Sesshomaru…he's not so bad…_

While Inuyasha was hugging Kikyo, that bad feeling came back. _What is that awful feeling I keep having…?_

A/N: Hi, this story was short. I didn't know what to write so sorry. Well, next chapter will be longer, I promise!


	13. You Are The One I Love

CHAPTER 13:

YOU ARE THE ONE I LOVE

A/N: Okay, like I promised, I'm probably going to make this chapter longer. I'm telling you, some of the events and things Kikyo goes through, like the chemo therapy and going to another place to do something and losing your hair, all happened to my cousin Peter who I talked to before. But let me tell you this, the next thing that will happen to Kikyo _did _happen to Peter…and I'm probably going to cry when I write it because it reminds me of my cousin but…well. Try to enjoy it.

Kikyo walked along the hall of the hospital. A nurse followed her. She was going to see her doctor again. Kikyo opened the door to his office, sighing as she looked at the room that brought back bad memories.

"Hello, Kikyo. How has it been?"

Kikyo shrugged.

"Well, let's get started shall we? I have to take a blood test first Kikyo. Then we will start the examination."

Kikyo nodded. She was getting an examination to see if she would need to keep taking medicine or if she would get better. Sometimes Kikyo wished that someone would just find a cure for leukemia.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

It had been hours after Kikyo saw the doctor. She laid in bed after hearing some terrible news.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha opened the door. "Hey, what's wrong?" he could see that Kikyo had been crying from the redness that showed on her eyes.

Kikyo rubbed her eyes. "Nothing…nothing's wrong."

Inuyasha stared at her. "Kikyo…you always say that."

"Really, nothing's wrong. Well…um." She struggled to get up. "Today I had an examination from my doctor."

"Really? What for?"

"To see if I needed to keep taking medicine or if I didn't need to anymore."

"What are the results?"

Kikyo smiled weakly. "Well…I don't have to take the medicine anymore."

Inuyasha smiled. "Great! So that means you'll get better. Why are you so sad then?"

Kikyo looked down. "Nothing. That's great. And well."

Inuyasha lifted her chin up. "What?"

"The doctor said I could go home."

"That's great too! You can stay with me and Sesshomaru!"

Kikyo didn't smile. "Oh really. Thanks."

Inuyasha could sense something was wrong with the way Kikyo was acting. She was hiding something from him.

Kikyo walked to the window and gazed outside. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yup." Inuyasha walked to her and put his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and enjoyed the view. "Are we gonna just stare out here?"

Kikyo didn't answer at first. Her mind seemed to be stuck on something.

"Well?"

"Oh. Um…yeah I guess."

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, I have to go. See ya." He hugged Kikyo tight for a moment, then left the room.

After he left, Kikyo began to cry. "Inuyasha…how am I going to tell you?"

KNOCK-KNOCK! The door opened. "Kikyo?"

"Oh…Kaede-chan."

Kaede sat down. She smiled at Kikyo. "How was your day."

"It was great."

Kaede noticed that Kikyo's eyes were red. "Why were you crying?"

Kikyo quickly shook her head. "No…I-I wasn't crying."

Kaede bit her lip. "_Are you sure…?_"

"No…I'm not sure about anything anymore!" she burst into tears.

"Kikyo-oneesama…what's wrong?"

Kikyo wiped her eyes. "Kaede…I have some terrible news."

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:

The time was now five o'clock. Inuyasha had not come back to Kikyo yet. He was out working.

Sesshomaru was in the kitchen at the time when the news came to him. Kouga, who had heard about the news by Kaede, called up Inuyasha's house but Sesshomaru had answered. After he heard the news, he couldn't believe it. He knew that Inuyasha needed to know the most.

At nine o'clock, Inuyasha finally came home. Tired and out of breath, he sat on the couch and opened up a soda.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and hit Inuyasha on the head. "Did Kikyo tell you what happened?"

"Oh yeah! Great huh!"

"NO! You must of heard different news. Inuyasha-" Sesshomaru began. He realized that he needed to hear it from Kikyo. "Go see Kikyo you idiot!"

"Why! It's late already."

Sesshomaru hit him again. "GO SEE HER!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay you idiot. I'll go tomorrow. I promise. Geez."

"You idiot. Kikyo needs some comforting right now. You are so selfish! You don't deserve Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's temper flew. "SHUT UP!"

"If you did love her…you'd go right now."

"Why do you even care!"

"Because-" Sesshomaru stopped. "You know what. Go talk to Kikyo."

"Is the news bad?" Inuyasha asked before he left the house.

Sesshomaru just shut his eyes. "Just go." After Inuyasha left, for the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru cried. "You idiot." He couldn't stop the tears.

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Inuyasha rushed to the hospital. Suddenly his heart started to beat. What Sesshomaru had said really made Inuyasha scared now. _Kikyo…what's wrong! Did you faint…what!_

As he arrived in the hospital, his mind raced. _Kikyo! _Inuyasha slammed open the door. "KIKYOO!"

Kikyo turned around. Her face was red and tears fell down her cheeks. "Inu…yasha…!"

Inuyasha ran to her and put her head against his chest. "Kikyo! What's wrong!"

Tears ran quickly down her cheeks. She grasped onto Inuyasha's shirt, trying her hardest to stop crying. Inuyasha was so warm.

"Kikyo, if you need to tell me something, please tell me."

Kikyo gazed up at Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Inuyasha…it's time I told you."

"What is it?"

"I-I'm going to-I'm going to-"

Inuyasha's heart beated fast. Had his _bad _feeling finally come?

**_"I'm going to die!"_** she blurted out.

Inuyasha widened his eyes. His heart skipped a beat. _What the hell just happened…? _He couldn't think straight. He felt like his heart just ripped out of him. It hurt so much. He couldn't breathe for that moment. Finally Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "T-This is a joke…r-right?"

Kikyo shook her head. "The doctor says that I have only a week to live. It's an eighty percent chance that I will die…Inuyasha…!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No! This isn't right! Kikyo! You said that our love will never die! You said! You said!" he said, acting like a child.

Kikyo put her hand on his cheek. "Inuyasha…I'm so sorry."

"NO!" he yelled. Kikyo began to cry again. This was wrong. All this time, Inuyasha had thought that this story was happy. That there was no sad ending…that the ending would be happy. It suddenly hit Inuyasha that love hurts. Love was never easy in life; someone always had to pay the price. It also came clear to Inuyasha that _Kikyo _was the one suffering more…not him.

But, no matter what, Inuyasha was still determined to make Kikyo feel alive. "Kikyo…it doesn't matter anymore." He looked her straight in the eye. "Even if you die, I will always love you only. Kikyo…" he took a breath. "_You are the one I love._"

Somehow, even though Inuyasha had said those words so many times, they reached Kikyo's heart. Kikyo stopped crying. Those words meant the most to Kikyo. "Why…? Why do you care for me so much? You should just…leave me alone like others guys did. You should of just…not cared! But…you did! Why?"

Inuyasha brushed some hair off Kikyo's face. "Hey…I can't help it that I love you so much."

Kikyo wiped her eyes on Inuyasha's shirt. "Inuyasha…" she mumbled.

Inuyasha's heart began to beat calmly now. "Kikyo…I'll find a way to make you live. I promise you that. You just have to believe in yourself. Kikyo…don't give up."

Kikyo nodded. She felt Inuyasha's hand hold hers. "I love you."

A/N: Okay, this chapter wasn't really sad. Well, I'm not good at making it sad. Sorry for Inuyasha's mood changes. One minute he's mad and the next calm, heh sorry. Okay, this just reminded me of my cousin. The doctor said he was supposed to die in a week…and…well read the next chappie and I'll tell you what happened to him.


	14. Don't Cry When I Die

CHAPTER 14:

DON'T CRY WHEN I DIE

A/N: Hey there everyone who's reading this. I really appreciate all your reviews and my readers. You guys are the ones who inspire me to keep writing! I especially thank TigerFantasy, Snowyiji, Cold Kikyo, XXlilvietgiurlXX, KikyouXInuyasha, and Lima-hime for reading my stories all the time. I also wanna thank my other readers too and those who shared their real life stories too. They understand. **Sniff, sniff** Well, please enjoy!

When had life become so full of sorrow but happiness at the same time? Inuyasha never remembered life being like this. He used to just wake up in the morning, take a shower, eat breakfast, and take a few minutes to think on what he was going to do today. That was all.

Now, after he had met Kikyo, Inuyasha got up, took a shower, ate breakfast, and headed straight for the hospital. Some people would think he was crazy and at times that made Inuyasha think once or twice about skipping out on seeing Kikyo just that day. But, when he arrived and he saw Kikyo's face, that was enough to erase all those negative thoughts.

Inuyasha's life was full of happiness but also sadness. Kikyo had told him that she had only a week to live. When he was alone, Inuyasha would sometimes think about it. _Was this all just a dream…? Was it real or just a fantasy?_ How was it possible that the one person that Inuyasha loved the most in his life would die in one week! _One week!_

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?"

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. "Oh…Kikyo."

"You were asleep weren't you?"

Inuyasha denied it. "No I wasn't."

Kikyo smirked. She put her soft hand on his cheek. "It's okay. Sleep."

Inuyasha didn't want to sleep in front of Kikyo but somehow, with her soft hand on his cheek, his eyes closed and he went back to his slumber. He had not been getting a lot of sleep lately.

Kikyo smiled softly at Inuyasha. He looked just like a child. The quietness made Kikyo think about the terrible news again. _One week to live…_

Suddenly, Kikyo felt her hand being gripped by Inuyasha's. He held it tightly. "Mmph…" he mumbled in his sleep.

Kikyo smiled again. _No…I shouldn't think such horrible thoughts. I should be happy on what I have right now. Yes…happy._ She squeezed Inuyasha's hand too; not knowing if it was because she was scared or she wanted to reassure him that she was still there. Kikyo closed her eyes and tried to think of calm, nice things to clear her mind. But all she could visualize was herself dying in a bed with Inuyasha next to her. Before she knew it, hot tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand harder.

Inuyasha opened his eyes from the squeezing that he had felt on his hand. "Kikyo…what's the matter?"

Kikyo took a breath and tried to stop the tears. "N-nothing's wrong…"

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. "Kikyo. You're thinking about…the news huh?"

Kikyo looked away.

Inuyasha put his arms around her. "Kikyo. Be brave."

Kikyo couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears again and fell into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha held Kikyo lovingly. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha could feel Kikyo's tears fall on his shirt. _Hot and full of pain. Kikyo's tears are hot and full of pain._ "I know. I'll take you to see all my friends. We _will_ make these last moments of your life happy. Kikyo, for these days you _will _live happily. No more moping okay?" he wiped her tears away.

Kikyo nodded. "Arigato Inuyasha-kun."

Inuyasha smiled. "Let's go! First stop, Kouga's place!" he helped Kikyo up into her wheelchair. Inuyasha's heart broke when he saw in so much pain that she now had to travel in a wheelchair. _Kikyo…you're in so much pain…_ Kikyo settled her in her wheelchair. The leukemia was getting worse everyday. Now she couldn't walk. Sooner or later, Kikyo would lose her hair again from the chemo therapy.

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. _Inuyasha…_

"Well, let's go!" Inuyasha smiled. He lead Kikyo into his car and went to Kouga's place. When they arrived, Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Who is it now!" Kouga said, slamming open the door. "Inuyasha? Hey, and its that girl…Kikyo right?"

"Yup! That's right! We came all the way here to visit you, buddy!"

Kouga widened his eyes. _Whoa…he sure is happy. Buddy? He never called me that._ "Uh…come in!"

Inuyasha gently pushed Kikyo in. They walked into Kouga's living room "Well, we came here to visit everyone and you were first. Maybe we could call Kagome up and tell her to come here for a few days eh Kouga?"

"Kikyo? Can Inuyasha and I talk privately for a moment?"

Kikyo smiled. "Sure."

"Yeah! What do you wanna talk about buddy?" Inuyasha patted Kouga's back.

"Let's go in my room really quick! Um…don't worry okay Kikyo?"

Kikyo nodded. The two went into Kouga's room. As Kouga closed the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU BRINGING KIKYO ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO SEE ME? AND WHAT'S WITH THAT HAPPY ATTITUDE? YOUR HEAD IS GETTING MESSED UP? AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK KAGOME WOULD COME ALL THE WAY BACK HERE TO SEE US…OR KIKYO?"

Tears slowly fell down Inuyasha's cheeks.

"W-whoa! What the hell? A-Are you crying?" Kouga asked. _I never saw Inuyasha cry before…! _

"Kikyo…has been crying all this morning!" Inuyasha wiped his tears on his arm.

"What!"

"Ever since the doctors said that she only has a week to live, she has been crying. I didn't want her to be all depressed. These few days of her life should be happy…not sad!"

Kouga bit his lip. "Aw man. I-I didn't know."

"I told her that…that I'd bring her to all my friends so that she wouldn't be so lonely."

"Inuyasha…I'm really sorry. Yeah, maybe I'll help you make Kikyo's life happy. I guess if we called Kagome up and told her the reason then she'd come. We'll make it work."

"Thanks Kouga…but don't ever think I'll be calling you buddy again." Inuyasha said, hitting Kouga on the head. He walked out the door and sat down with Kikyo. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha come out of the room.

"Kikyo…Kouga's happy that you came here to visit him. That's great, isn't it?" Inuyasha put his arms around.

"Yeah…that's great." Kikyo said. She smiled at him.

Inuyasha was crying inside when he saw that smile. _Kikyo…! Kikyo! Kikyo! _Kouga called up Kagome and told her about 'it'. Kagome said that she'd come and spend time with them. When he looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kikyo fell asleep while Inuyasha just sat there thinking about stuff.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Kagome said yes. We'll tell Miroku and Sango to come too." **(A/N: They're finally in this story huh? LOL) **

"Thanks Kouga."

"If I get other people we can all get a get together, you know."

"Yeah. I hope Kikyo is happy."

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X seven days later X:X:X:X:X:X

Everyone sat in Kouga's living room. They all laughed and smiled. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Souta, Kaede, Kouga, and even Sesshomaru, were all there. They were just talking about stuff for a moment. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had heard a lot about Kikyo; the girl who had leukemia that Inuyasha had grown to love. Inuyasha told them the story of how they met, his dream, their childhood, and a lot of stuff. By now, Kikyo lost all her hair again.

Sesshomaru smiled at how strong Kikyo had gotten. When they were small, he was older then Kikyo and Inuyasha and was like the leader of the gang. Kikyo was always the one squealing at bugs but now she had endured so much. Everyone got to have their own time with Kikyo for a bit. When it was Sesshomaru's turn, Kikyo had fallen asleep.

Sesshomaru put his hand on her forehead. "Kikyo…I'm very sorry that I caused you so much pain like the _accident. _Maybe you didn't hear me tell you the story but I'm really sorry. Even if you never knew my feelings, I'm still glad I met you and that you're happy with…_Inuyasha._" He chuckled a bit. "But…please…don't give up on living." Small droplets of tears from Sesshomaru fell on Kikyo's cheeks. "I wanted to tell you this when I was small…Kikyo. These feelings aren't mutual but…I love you. As long as I told you this, even if you're asleep, I can go on knowing that I told you and these feelings inside me can vanish. I wish you and Inuyasha the best happiness." He kissed her forehead and then left the room. "Okay, who's next?" he said, trying to sound like he didn't cry.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went in. Because they didn't know her, the three did it together. By then, Kikyo had woken up. **(A/N: Poor Sesshomaru…)** "Kikyo…we didn't know you much. But Inuyasha seems really happy with you. Please make him happy too. We wish only the best happiness for our dear friend and you." They said. Then they left the room.

Kagome was next. "Kikyo. I once had loved Inuyasha…or I thought I did. Before I saw you and Inuyasha together, I thought I was the perfect match for him. But…actually it was you. I'm glad Inuyasha met you. Please be happy."

Kouga was next. "Hey there Kikyo. Kikyo, Inuyasha's really happy with you. If he ever does anything stupid, tell me and I'll set him straight!" Kouga chuckled. "Well, best luck!"

Kaede was next after Kouga. "Kikyo-oneesama. Please be strong. I love you and you're my only real family member. Please don't leave me again."

"Don't worry. I'll try my best to live." Kikyo said with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha was finally next. "Kikyo…" he first said. Inuyasha sat down next to her. "I'm so glad that I met you."

"I'm glad too…and I'm also glad that you care for me so much."

Inuyasha leaned near her and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you so much Kikyo."

"I do too." The two embraced for a long time and then Inuyasha left. Kikyo sat by herself for a moment and thought about things. And then Inuyasha came in again. "Kikyo, we should leave for the hospital."

"Yeah." Kikyo got up to go on her wheelchair when suddenly she fell down, unconscious.

"KIKYOOO!" Inuyasha yelled. He finally realized that today was her last day of living. Tears fell down his cheeks. "Hold on!" he ran out and told everyone then called the ambulance. The ambulance quickly came and took her to the hospital. Inuyasha stayed by her side all the time. "KIKYYOOOOOO!"

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X at the hospital :X:X:X:X:X:X

Kikyo slowly opened her weary eyes. Inuyasha sat near her, crying on her bed sheets.

"Kikyo…don't leave me."

Kikyo put her hand on Inuyasha's cheek. "Don't cry Inuyasha."

"How can you say that! Kikyo! You're dying and you expect me not to cry!"

"Inuyasha…please…I love you so much. Dying right here with you by my side is an honor."

"Don't say that! Don't say that you're gonna die. Kikyo…don't die!"

"Inuyasha." Kikyo struggled to push herself up. "If I die…I want you to do one thing…" She pressed her lips against Inuyasha's. That kiss was very passionate. Kikyo put her arms around Inuyasha's. She broke the kiss. "_Remember me, okay?_" **(A/N: And that is where the title gets its name. LOL. I just thought of it right now."**

"Kikyo…"

Kikyo let go of Inuyasha and collapsed into her bed. She took one big breath then released it. A small smile formed on her lips. She seemed so happy…so calm.

"KIIKKKYYYOOOO!" **(A/N: Sorry that he keeps screaming her name.)**

:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Inuyasha woke up. He laid beside Kikyo's body. He couldn't tell if she was alive or not. The doctors said that she didn't die last night but if she survived this morning she would be okay. Kikyo had not opened her eyes or seemed like she was breathing. Inuyasha's heart had broken and his _world with Kikyo _fell apart. Kikyo was supposed to be declared dead if she didn't wake up.

Knock-knock! The door opened. It was the doctor with everyone else. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"She's dead, huh?" Kouga asked.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha…" The doctor began. "She's…dead."

"NO!" Inuyasha held Kikyo's cold hand tightly. "S-She's not dead!"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry. Kikyo…is…officially…pronounced..." he took a breath. "De-"

There was a small mumble in the room. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo's motionless body. It began to be filled with warmth. Inuyasha's tears fell on her cheek.

"I-Inuyasha…w-why…are…you…crying?" she said between breaths.

"Kikyo…!" he cried. "My voice has reached you! Kikyo…!" more tears fell down his cheeks. "_You're alive…_"

A/N: Well, _maybe _this story may be coming to an end. Well, okay. This story was based on real events. Like you know, my cousin Peter was told he was only supposed to live for a week. The doctor said that we should spend as much time we could with Peter and create happy memories before he died. Of course, at the end of the last week, we all thought that he was dead. When we looked to see where he was in his room, he wasn't there. He was in the bathroom and well, Peter had a sense of humor, and said, "What are you guys doing? I'm right here." We all laughed and cried. Peter was told that he would only live for a week. Instead he lived for _two whole months. _**Sniff, sniff. **We all cried when he died. He was declared, or pronounced, dead somewhere in March of 2004 in the hospital. (sorry I can't remember the day, I'll tell you later like on the next chappie if I remember) He took one last breath and then let go of my cousin's (his sister) hand. I wasn't there but my mom and dad was and cuzins (two of them and they were his sisters) and they told me. His parents didn't think he'd die like that. They went out to get something to eat for my parents and cuzins. They were crying so much when they found out. I'll tell you more info later. C ya! Please enjoy the rest of story!


End file.
